Teddy Bear Blackmail
by FragileLoveHate
Summary: Sam made my life hell and I can't take it anymore. But now, I have an upper-hand. She's nervous around me,she can't breathe around me, and she trusts me a lot too. I am so gonna take advantage of her. Get ready Puckett, for your destruction. When I'm done with you, you'll be sorry you ever messed with me.  Look at my profile pic! It's Sam and Freddie!
1. iTake A Pic

**Hey guys! Ok, so remember the Teddy Bear photo of Jennette That Dan tweeted? Well let's just say that's Sam, not Jennette. Well I made a fanfiction out of it- where Freddie finds Sam sleeping on the bear and starts to blackmail her after taking a picture of it- and Sam is beginning to love it...**

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday Morning and I was freaking awake before noon! That must be a record! It's ten thirty and I'm just headin off to my best friend's house like I do every other day. But today is special...they ate ribs last night and they might have leftovers. It was a normal day- not to hot and not to cold. I was wearing a light blue quarter sleeved shirt. On the way I was getting bored since I had no one to talk to, so I just started staring at hobos and random people.<p>

Suddenly out of nowhere, this guy dressed in all black and had an afro on his head- which may be fake- jumped in front of me.

"HEY! What up!"

"Ummm..." I started, "Get out of my way!"

"You ever heard of Blackmail?" he asked randomly (or so I thought...) Boy is he weird or what?

"Yes, I use it. I love it. Can't live without it." I replied.

"You're soooo right! I can see your future chick and you're gonna love blackmail for existing!" he said.

I was really really confused. And disgusted. Maybe it was just his disgusting visible pimple he has on his forehead. Or maybe it's- _FOCUS SAM! There's this creeper standing in front of you and he might be an undercover cop aand found out something about me. Play cool._

"Haha. I was just joking," I said, trying to sound convincing. "Blackmail is just soo wrong. And stealing too. Stealing is wrong- especially Fatcakes from a Canadian Fatcake Factory. Would never even think of doing it." _Keep up the good work Sam._

Now it was his turn to wear a mask of confusion. "Ummmmmm...Ok dude, I was just predicting your future from my future app I downloaded." He showed me his pearphone and an app called "Future of Your Neighbors." "This is a beast! It predicts the future of the people surrounding you. I was just using it!

I looked at him in a really weird way, indicating him to get the hell out of my face. I hope he's smart enough to understand.

He wasn't.

"Move!" I screeched. "You are really dumb ya know? I already love blackmail, thefts, murders for existing... I mean I hate those kinds of stuff."

"Right here on my pearphone it says that you gonna be blackmailed and you gonna love it!"

"Yeah!" I scoffed, "I'd like to see that person who tries to blackmail me!"

"You gonna get owned girl. I can see it in your future."

"Yeah, I'll give you a hundred bucks when that'll happen." I replied sarcastically. "Now move out of my way!"

He must of been afraid as he sprinted right out of my sight. _Ha scaredy cat._

I was about to continue to walk my way when suddeny I saw something.

It was his pearphone.

_When did this drop? _I picked up the phone from the ground and cleaned the dirt from it.

"Hey, you dropped your pho-" I started as I turned around.

He was gone. WHAT! It's been only like 4 seconds! Where did he disappear to?

I looked around and still couldn't find him. _Oh well._ I wonder where I should put his phone?

I looked at the phone. _"Get ready. You're about to get get owned. Don't say I didn't warn you. Just a little fun and a little love in the future."_

I scoffed. Yeah right. Like I believe in these stuff. Whatever, where should I put this damn phone! Wait, why am I caring about it? I'll just leave it behind this dumpster or something.

I walked to the filth filled, stinking, and nauseating trash and hid it behind the dumpster. I saw some pizza and decided to grab it- but then I remember what Carly said, "Sam, promise me never to eat out of the trash can, dumpster, or the ground again!" I promised her, and I couldn't break the promise of my best friend. I just left and continued walking to Freddie- I mean Carly's apartment. I meeting her, not him.

As I reached the apartment, I had Lewbert with his icky wart on his face yelling at the top of his lungs to get out of the lobby, and as usual I ignored him like the good little girl I was.

"Yo yo Carly! Where are ya!" I kept yelling. Why couldn't Carly hear me. Maybe she's not here.

Is Freddie here- not that I give a damn. I screamed one more time. Nope, no one. I walked around and spotted a note on the kitchen counter.

It said,

'Dear Sam, I know you are here even though Carly may or may not be since you've might of picked the lock, so just telling ya- I'm at Yakima with Grandad. He was sick so he asked me to come because he is a grungy old dude and he needs some freakin help. So please tell Carly this and don't eat all the food in my fridge."

P.S- He didn't ask me to come here, he asked Carly to since he thinks I'm good for nothing and I'm gonna impel his head with flying hammers. I told him a thousand times it was an accident! And so was the knife incident that you do not need to know about. Just stay away from the knives.

Love, Spencer

Oh Spencer. Well, more food for me. I walked to the fridge and opened it. It felt soo cool like it was snowing or something.

I always had dreams of the snow. I find it very romantic. Do not tell anyone. Every time I experience something cold, I start to imagine that someone was kissing me. Wrapping his nerdy but at the same time strong comfy muscles around my waist. Him kissing me ever so slowly and teasingly on my cheek and trailing romantic kisses down my jaw. Slowly trailing kisses to my neck, rubbing my arms, and at the same time telling me he loves me soo much. I closed my eyes and imagined it- I could see brown hair, brown eyes, and a pure soul. _Why couldn't I see his face?_ Maybe it's true- true love does come from the soul- not just by judging on looks.

I broke from my reverie and took out some ham I spotted in the back. _That Spencer- trying to hide ham from Momma. He can't. He just can't._

"CARLY! WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled once again while stuffing the ever so delicious ham in my mouth. Maybe she's upstairs...

I walked upstairs and burst through the door of the web studio, expecting to find Carly and Frednerd.

"Wut's up peop-"

No one here.

"Well that's weird." I thought. "Where is everyone?" I looked around and saw Freddie's tech equipment and started to fiddle with it. It smelled like him. _Wait, how do I know how he smells like_? "How does Freddie handle these things?" I thought while I looked at all the buttons and symbols I never seen before in my life. I eventually got bored, so I was about to make my exit.

When I was about to leave, something caught my eye. Sitting in the prop car was a huge brown teddy bear. "A teddy bear this big? I wonder who's is it." I thought.

I walked towards the car and took out the huge ol' teddy bear. It was new- brand new and smelled so fluffy. It was heavy too, and extremely soft. I dragged it across the floor easily since I'm so strong and looked at it again. It had a small card on it. I looked at the card...

_"To Carly"_

"_From Shane_"

"_Happy Valentine's Day"_

Awww! How sweet! Never tell anyone I said that. Yeah, I think their cute alright and I am so over Shane and not just because he rejected me cause he didn't. I just stopped chasing after him after he recovered from the hospotal due to the elevator incident. But good thing Carly didn't- they might be perfect together. I was happy for her- and I also loved the fact that she tells me everything and shares about her love life too with me.

"Well, I got no work here. Off I go!"

I was about to move away when suddenly I slipped. I fell forward and I almost had a hart attack!

"What the heck! How did that happen!" I screeched.

It was a good thing that the big bear was below me and broke my fall or I would've broken all my teeth. _Thanks Beary_. No one heard that.

_Wow! This Bear is soo soft and comfy! Like a big huge pillow! And Momma loves pillows. I really do not feel like leaving this. I'll just lay here for a couple of minutes, or a few..._

The enormous pillow like animal plus me getting up early today was bound to force me to sleep. My eyes felt heavy and I felt super sleepy that moment. Do not sleep. Do not sleep.

_Maybe I'll just close my eyes for some time..._

And the last thing I remembered was sleepily reading sign taped on the door that was worded in huge bold print that said_ "Sam- be careful, I polished the floors today."_

* * *

><p>I was in the Groovie Smoothie with just a few of my AV club members. We were discussing about a new model train cub we were thinking to do. I was really excited for this model, it seemed really fun! As we kept on discussing, the Groovie Smoothie was about to close.<p>

"Hey guys!" T-Bo said, "It's closin time. So...get outta here!"

"Sheesh- alright- gosh- don't gotta be so mean." murmered everyone from the club.

"Well I don't see you guys working your butts off all day do I?"

"Ok Freddie," said Toni, ignoring T-Bo, "Next meeting is Thursday, can you come?"

"Sure," I replied. With that, I packed up my stuff and slung my bag on my shoulders. I got up and left the Groovie Smoothie, sipping a Blueberry Blitz on the way.

_I wonder if Carly's home?_

As entered my apartment I saw Lewbert yelling at me- yeah I just saw -I don't bother to hear him.

I got into the elevator and pushed on my floor number. As I reached there, I got out and walked towards my room. I saw Carly's room- it was open.

_Guess she is here._

_"_Carly! Carly!" I yelled, entering her house. "You here?"

No response. I wonder where they are? They're usually on the couch eating or watching T.V. Ilooked on the couch, and by it on the table I saw a note from Spencer. I walked towards it and picked up the note to read. I laughed at the Sam parts.

_Oh Sammy. You're so predictable._

Wait. So...

I saw the Fridge open. Oh no. Sam is here. She must have picked the lock, came to the fride, and now must be upstairs messing with my equipment.

_Is she insane leaving the door open? Anyone could have come and harmed her- err I mean stole something from Carly's house._

I closed the door and hurriedly ran upstairs- fearing for my equipment. The studio door was closed and on it was a sign from Carly telling to beware from a polished floor. I bet Sam didn't beware. Heck, I bet she didn't even READ the sign!

I proceeded to open the door very quietly- fearing that there might be a criminal inside waiting inside for me with an ax in his hand ready to chop my head.

Nope, no criminals. But what I did see was the most sweetest and adorablest thing ever! Err I mean an impossble image...

Sam was sleeping on a huge teddy bear, I never knew we had, like an angel. Her golden hair covered her fair and pretty face. Her lips were slightly puffed out and her face a little red, maybe from the heat? Her face was really cute as she was sound asleep, hugging and snuggling with teddy bear just as a small girl snuggles with her toy before going to sleep.

I started to imagine her hugging _someone else_ instead that toy. I felt all fuzzy inside- OMG that was really girly.

I stared at her for a few minutes..._Wait, I stared at her! Oh yeah- she was doing something cute- I mean embarrassing! Why am I slipping up so much today?_

I woke up from my trance as an idea suddenly hit me.

"Why not capture this moment on screen," my evil mind told me.

I took out my phone and positioned the camera on Sam. I wanted the picture to be perfect- capturing everything worth capturing for. I finally took a snapshot, and kept taking a couple more. I bet the sound was loud or annoying because Sam woke up.

Boy, and I thought she was a heavy sleeper.

She got up and looked around and found out she fell asleep on the bear. She looked up at me to see me with a phone in my hands.

"What were you doing?" she screamed menacingly.

I quickly took my pictures and sent them to my email where they were safe and sound.

I smirked. It does look like I want to die right, oh well. I gotta be brave sometime.

"Just takin a photo. Wanna see?"

Sam stood up and came running to me and snatched the phone out of my hands. She looked at it with a horrific expression on her face. She started to move her fingers- probably deleting the pic- but it was already safe.

She smirked. "Ha. I deleted them. Take that Frednoob. Oh, and I'm gonna get ya back for attempting to embarrassing me and daring to take that photo." She flicked my head as she walked towards the door to get out.

I caught a hold of her arm and spinned her to me, she ended up really close to my face, chest on chest, just inches apart. One of my hands were holding her delicate and fragile arms while the other was around her waist. Her arms landed on his broad shoulders. Anyone who would come here would think that we were doing some other things besides just talking.

"Let go you dweeb!" she said while struggling to get out.

"Guess you're not so strong anymore are you?" I whispered- so close to her ear she shuddered and I think her face heated up and grew red. "And oh, you are not gonna get back at me."

"What makes you say that?" Sam stuttered.

"That's what I'll be doing to you for quite a while. That picture is safe and sound in my email, and it may seem like a harmless picture, but I know for you it is a big stain on you're bad girl reputation. You're not such a bad girl are you? At least that's what that snapshot says. Don't worry, not gonna give you life death crisis. Just a little payback for all those mean years. Get ready to dance on my tunes."

"Benson..." she whispered, deciding whether to faint by our proximity or ask me what my conditions were. I bet she was far from rage.

"_Yes Puckett_?" I said in a "normal" tone- but to her, I bet it sounded quite seductive.

She was feeling something. _Nerdy but strong arms. Brown hair. Brown eyes. WHAT IS HAPPENING! _She shook her feelings away.

"Well Sam, guess you've met your match. I'm gonna blackmail you and I'm gonna love it."

* * *

><p><strong>Well please tell me how you think the story was! I want to know you're opinions!<strong>


	2. The Start of Blackmail

I was walking into school. At 7:30. School starts at 8. And I'm at school at 7:30.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

Wait, I know what's wrong with me. THAT NUB! I hate him so freakin much! He is gonna ruin my life, then afterwards I'm gonna ruin his internal body system. He's taking a huge risk blackmailing me like this, he is sooo gonna regret this one day. It's like putting your hand in a shark tank while wearing anti-shark gloves; sure the shark won't be able to rip his hands out and eat it at that time, but it's not gonna delay it forever.

Well, why am I at school an hour earlier (Yes, an hour. That's right, I usually come to school at 8:30. It's not like anyone learns anything during the first 30 minutes of school where you just came from home after sleeping 6 hours straight. Even the teachers teach like zombies. Well, in my case, I don't learn anything the first 7 hours of class- wait no. First 8, gotta count detention.) Ok, back to the point- I am here because I was blackmailed. Blackmailed to come to school 30 minutes early you say? NO! Blackmailed to pick up Freddie from home. Blackmailed to make him breakfast. Blackmailed to run his errands. Blackmailed to occasionally embarrass myself! Basically I'm his servant until I delete all traces of that photo!

That picture may not sound so bad for some people, heck it may even sound weird why I would want to hide such an "adorable" picture like that when people run to put it on Splash face or Bookface for their profile picture, but not our school. Our school is baaddd, bad to the bone. And I'm the queen of bad- well not the smokin, drinking, and sexin bad- but I'm the image of mean. The image of hard. My hard work- pulling pranks, getting bad grades, shoving people, making fun of them- it's not as easy as it sounds. I am not gonna ruin that image I earned for soo many years.

Oh, and plus, Freddie drew a beard and mustache on me before taking the pic, so that's just plain embarrassing.

Well here I am_. Once again, feeling lost now and then. I breathe it in, and let it go, but you don't kno-_

Wait, what am I doing? **(Who all sung that in tuning? Lol)**

Here I am, putting food in my locker to later snack on, an also feeling reaaalllly sleepy. I'm supposed to be in bed right now if it wasn't for that dork. I'm soooo pissed of at him!

While I was putting bags of bacon in my locker, I felt a hand on my shoulder. _I felt an electric shock._ And not just the current one, this one tingled my stomach for some strange reason.

"Heyyyyyy slave! How's it going?" it was Freddie. He was patting her shoulder and smiling widley.

He was pushing his limits. That nub.

"Get. Your. Nubby. Hand. Off. Me." I warned, "And besides, I'm the one who picked you up from home. We drove all the way together from there!"

"Ahh yeah," he started, "Thanks. I'd drive myself, but one problemo- my mom needs it every morning to drive to and from the hospital, so no can do. I'm saving up a lot, maybe I can get one of my own."

"Why don't you just ride with Carly and Spencer like every other day?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I told you yesterday. Remember the plan Sam?"

Oh. The plan. How did I forget about the plan? I don't know why, but for some reason I felt like someone threw a rock at my guts.

_**Flashback to yesterday**_

"Could you let go of me now?" I said, nervously. _Boy he is strong. He is definitely not the skinny nerd I used to know! __Why was I soo nervous. I'm never that nervous when I'm this close to him- when I'm beating him up. So why now? I mean it's the first time Freddie and I are this close when I'm not beating him up. When I'm not turning him down- and now the tables had turned._

"The tables have turned Puckett," he said smirking, as if he read my mind. The strong aroma of his nerdiness was intoxicating. I stood in his arms like a statue. Then I snapped out of it. I lifted my head and pushed him away.

"You stupid nerd! How dare you try blackmail me! There's no way I'm going to be your little servant or do your work. I know your trying to act cute right now being all revengeful and powerful, but let me tell you you're not!" I screamed. I yelled it all. I hope he got it stuck in his head that no one plays with Mamma and lives.

"Sam," he said quietly.

"WHAT!"

"I'm not trying to act cute, so the only reason you would say that is because you think I'm looking cute right now. I'm not trying to act like it, but I like how you think I am." he smirked. Don't you wish you could just punch that smirk right off his face. I was about to, but then I remembered he has a triumph card- my pic. Oh one more thing. WHAT WAS HE TALKING ABOUT!

"What the hell are you saying?" I asked with a voice full of confusion

"You said.." he started to blabber, "that you know I'm trying to act cute right now being all revengeful and powerful..."

"I said _cool_, not _cute_. Maybe you just heard wrong. Get your hearing checked." I said. _I did say cool didn't I?_

"My hearing's just fine thank you." he defended.

"I said cool Fredweeb, which you are trying to act. And you wearing this sports jacket is even making it more sex-." Oops. Cannot cover that up. Nor could I cover up my face, which turned a deep shade of red while seeing Freddie smirk that huge ol' grin. Worse yet, I should have just said sexy, cause I stopped at sex- which is making it awkward. Well for me- not Freddie who's just standing there laughing his butt off. I should have said "sexy...not." _Damn! Too late, can't use it now._

"Uhh, I meant pathetic, I meant to say that." Hmmm, pathetic-sexy...do you think he'll fall for it?

"Yeah, you didn't. You know..." he said, "They say that what's on the mind comes from the mouth. Didn't think you thought of me like that." he laughed.

My cheeks grew red. Must be the temperature. Yup, that's it. I am not flustered. _Why did I say sexy though?_ Well whatever. I tried to ignore him. Wait, what were we here for anyway? Oh yeah! The picture!

"You delete that pic right now! Show it to anyone and you die." I warned.

"Don't worry. I won't show it to anyone." he announced.

I sighed a relief sigh. I knew if he said that, i could trust him. He was trustworthy. But I wonder what's on his mind?

"If..." he began.

I groaned. I knew he wouldn't let me off that easily.

"What!" I roared.

"You have to be my servant for how ever long I want. Once I leave you, I'll delete your pic forever." he specified.

"WHAT! No way!" I screeched

"Yes way." he said formally.

How could he be soo calm while I'm so ughh! The nub is ordering me? The nub is enjoying something while I'm suffering? What has the world come to!

Wait Sam. Agree to this. Just agree to this thing right now and delete the picture sneakingly. If you refuse, he will send the pic to everyone- well how many ever people he has on his contacts, which may even be one too many.

"Ok ok," I 'gave in.' "What do you want me to do?"

Freddie smiled. An evil smile. Oh boy.

"Don't worry Puckett, I'm gonna start off slow. The humiliating part comes later." he said.

He walked forward and started to circle around me. Why was I feeling so flustered? Why was I suddenly feeling so conscious? Why am I starting to think how I'm standing or how I'm looking? Whatever. I must still feel drowsy.

The only sounds were the thuds of Frednerd's footsteps making lazy circles on the web studio- around me.

"Well?" I asked curiously, hoping it would be something easy.

"First of all, you need to pick me up for school tomorrow."

That is one of the most dumbest blackmail orders I have ever heard. Seriously? Pick up from home to school? But then again- I DON'T GO TO SCHOOL EARLY LIKE HE DOES! HE IS GOING TO RUIN MY SCHEDULE!

"What! Why! You know I don't come to school on time. And besides, don't you go with Carly and Spencer when you don't have a ride?" I countered.

He stopped pacing abruptly. He started to open his mouth then closed it-as if he was hesitating to say something. "Well maybe I don't feel like going with them tomorrow!" he yelped.

Hmmm. Something is out of place here. Not feeling like going with Carly? Something's fishy. Something is very fishy.

"Now tell me the real reason." I demanded.

"Uhh…..I'm bored of Spencer's car?" he said- more of like a question than a statement. Of course his lie was obvious.

"I said the REAL reason, not something you made up in 2 seconds with that nerdy brain of yours." I alleged.

He sighed a big sigh. "Oh alright. But if you tell anyone, remember I have your pic."

"Just tell me!" I yelled- annoyed by his threatening thing.

"Ok you see...I wonder that uhhh..."

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"OK OK! Well, I just thought that if I play hard to get, I'll actually get her..."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Laughter.

"YEAH RIGHT!" I laughed, "Yeah, you not annoying Carly and not being an obstacle to the other hot guys of the school? Yup she'll be all over you alright! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I rolled on the ground laughing so hard I thought that my lungs would explode.

"Hey! It's not that funny! And you promised not to laugh!" he said.

"No I-I did-idn't" I said, still laughing.

"Yeah well just stop." He said embarrasingly. I could see he was getting annoyed. I liked that.

"What makes you think that your plan will work?" I said as I toned down on the laughing.

"I don't know, it can. There's nothing wrong with trying right?" he exclaimed.

"Ok ok I'll help start off, but trust me kiddo, you're wasting your time." I answered.

"Yeah, well thanks." He replied.

"You're not welcome. So what time do you get there usually?" I asked, still amused by his stupid plan.

"7:30." he replied

"Go to hell. That's like one hour early from my usual time!" I shrieked.

"Yeah, well ya know." Freddie started to head for the door, smirking on his way. He opened the door and turned around.

"Well see ya Sam. Gotta catch those Z's!" Before closing the door, he said "Oh, one more thing. I took two pictures of you. You only saw the first one. If you want to know what the second one looks like, why don't you look in the mirror and you'll get an idea." he smirked before leaving. I just stood there, mouth open, listening to the sounds of his footsteps descending downstairs.

After he was out of sight and sound, I ran to the prop car, which was the closest reflection thing I could find, and I saw what he did to my face. A beard and a mustache. That immature jerk.

_**End of flashback**_

"Oh the plan." I said. Yeah, I didn't forget.

"Uh huh." Freddie muttered.

"Whatever. Just be happy I drove you here." I spoke.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~Freddie Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Oh there's Carly!" I yelled.

"Yeah yeah." Sam said.

Carly was wearing a light yellow red polka dot shirt and light blue jeans with some red sandals. She had a black backpack on and she was walking toward us. She was wearing light pink chapstick and had black eyeliner and some light brown eyeshadow on. All in all, she was looking pretty- just like any other day.

"Hey Carls!" Sam greeted.

"Carly!" I welcomed.

"Hey guys. Wow Sam. You're actually here before school started. What happened? Waiting for the bus kids to beat up? Not that I support that" she smiled. I laughed a little too. Oh Sam.

"Hey Freddie, did you leave early today or something? When I went to your house, Mrs. Benson told me you already left for school. She was telling me about some hobo picking you up...?"

I snickered. I had to snicker at that. While I was chuckling, Sam sent me a death glare- it looked more of a cute glare, but I know she intended for a menacing look. She's losing her game. She also sent me a face message telling me that I better caution my mom. Oh mom.

"Sam came and picked me up today." I said, still chuckling. I know Carly won't be affected in one day, but she'll eventually miss me. I hope.

"Hahaha. Good one. So who dropped you here?" she asked, unwilling to believe me. Can't blame her.

"Ha, I'm serious Carly." I said.

"Why on earth would she do that? Wouldn't she rather be at home snoring?"

Uh oh. I looked at Sam questioningly and she sent me a "If you tell, I'll murder you" glare. Think fast Freddie. Think fast.

"I promised her a month's supplies worth of bacon." Clever Freddie. That's why you're the class topper. From the corner of my eye I could see Sam relax too. "And I needed to meet up with my AV cub members too and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Aww. Thanks for being considerate. And I would have not been disturbed, what's a couple of minutes say anyway?"

She thought I am considerate towards her. Score. Just score. 1 point.

I looked at Sam, who had an annoyed expression on her face. What was her problem? Well whatever.

"Well I gotta go meet up with my boys, and Sam wants to too." I said.

"She what!" Carly yelled.

"I what!" Sam screeched.

I'm thinking I'll regret it later, but I don't care. Live in the present baby. It was fun to torture Sam. To have something over her. After so many years of being bullied on, I finally had something to make her squirm every second- her fearing that i could any moment reveal her picture to the world- which I wouldn't. Trust me I never planned on showing it to the world. Now you know my secret. I don't care how much anyone bullies me, I would never transform into a bully myself. I wouldn't blackmail anyone, and Sam was one of my best friends. Well I think that, I don't know about her.

"You said you wanted to see if they were good enough to beat up today." I said. I could see Sam relax again and Carly put on a mask of understand-ment. Of course I wouldn't say that she was interested or something. That is way more humiliating for her than that picture of her, which I find weird that she feels insecure of that pic. I mean except for the mustache and beard part. It's adorable and plus it wasn't as is she was consciously hugging it. But then again, it wasn't like I would be saying Sam likes nerd stuff to the whole world, just her best friend- but it would still be a lie. But still, I just said she wanted to beat them up.

"Well you guys have fun. Freddie, better warn your friends." Carly chuckled. Weird, they say when a girl smiles, you want to stop the world and just stare at her laughing and her eyes glimmering. It did not feel that way thought right now. Oh well, people and their theories. I scoffed.

"Oh, and guys," Carly said, "don't forget to pick up your environmental education projects for Mr. Lewis. I hope I get an A this time or else I have to go to the root and berry trip just like years ago..."

Oh the memories. That was one sticky rainy night. I thought it would have given me a chance to bond with Carly, and it was a romantic night- when it's raining, it is romantic, but not that day. Oh well. I couldn't believe I got a D. Well it was at least better than Carly's F. But worse than Sam's A. An A which she got just by displaying an orange to the class and coming up with a dramatic speech on the spot. And I can't believe the root and berry thing is still being used even in 11th grade.

"Oh and Sam, did you do the project?" Carly started, "You know, you're not always going to pass with an A by presenting you're lunch you know."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Sam laughed. _I feel something now. _Probably just a delayed reaction from Carly's smile. Yup, that's it.

"Well I'm sticking with that worm and poop project which I didn't do last time because Freddie did it." she glared at me. I smiled.

"Well," I started, 'This time I'm doing the oroject last time you failed with Carly. The one that criminal made illegally, but this time it's legal of course."

"Oh you mean that nuclear chiz?" Sam said. "I thought only geniusses could make that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said dryly.

"Ha, ok. Well see ya guys!." Carly said, waving her hand.

Carly proceeded to walk away to one of her classes and I pulled Sam aside. "Come on!"

"What's with the AV club thing?" she inquired.

"Nothin, don't you wanna spend time with me?" I teased. I was just messin with her.

She scoffed. "Yeah, that would be an adventure." she replied sarcastically.

"Whatever. Hey, at least Carly thinks I'm considerate and care for her."

"She thought that before too dumbass." she said cynically.

"No at first she thought I was a creep." I responded.

"Bet she still thinks that." she said unkindly.

"Myehh!"

"Myehh!

"You know," she started, "I'm gonna start to be pissed off if you try anything else dangerous. You almost made Carly think I'm punctual and into nerd things!"

"Whatever. Now do you wanna help me get Carly or not!"

"No. But I have to." Sam retorted dryly.

I stared at her. What does that mean? Oh, probably she just doesn't want to help me at all. That's it. I'll just tease her a little.

"Jealous?" I smirked, trying to look seductive. Maybe it was working because I saw her fturn a little pink and saw her fluster a little just before she scrunched up her face into disgust.

"Gross!" she scorched. I wanted to laugh. I have the power. I am the man. Even though I still do have to eat my vegetables and wear anti-tick lotion.

"Well whatever. Now it's time t think of step two of Mission Obtaining Carly." I bet I probably sounded stupid saying that because Sam's started to laugh.

"Awesome name nub."

"Myeh!"

"Myeh!"

But why was I not so excited doing this? Why was I more excited with the blackmail slave thing than of the fact that Carly is slowly going to start admiring me? Maybe it's because I'm spending more time with Sam- er- I mean spending more time torturing Sam. Sorry slip of tongue.

_Yeah, that's it…._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I used the root and berry thing from iGo Nuclear. I thought the end scene setting of iGo Nucler was so romantic and wished that there would have been Seddie in there. Oh, and you can guess who are the two people who are gonna fail the Environment Education project this time and go on the root and berry trip with Mr. Lewis. Yup, the class topper and the class bottomer (sorry for the horrible pun lol). Tell me if you like it or not!<strong>


	3. Failing Project and Seducing Sam

**SORRY GUYS! But you know the drill! Homework! I'm in a ton of AP classes so that occupies me a lot! :( But hey, at least I'm learning! So what do you guys want me to do, give me some things you would like to read in my story. Here's chapter 3 of Teddy Bear Blackmail. Oh do you guys like my story title too? :)**

* * *

><p><em>RING! RING!<em>

Damn that bell! What's the point coming into class on time- all it teaches is discipline, organization, and promptness. WHO NEEDS THOSE! Oh, you probably guessed by now who I am. Yup. Ham Lover Puckett. Lame joke? Don't care- better laugh. Ok so moving on...

Right now is my Environmental class with Mr, Lewis! I swear, that guy has to be related to Mr. Hennings (**the environmental teacher for the iCarly gang in iGo Nuclear**). He looks the same, he talks the same, and he acts the same too! I mean come on! A root and berry trip? We're 17, too old for that shit. Excuse me for my grammar. We are too old for that SHIT!

I got saved once by my last minute back up plan- my orange that I brought for lunch, so I'm going with that again. Yup, if Mr. Henning loved that and gave me an A, Mr. Lewis is like his twin brother. Yup, easy A for today. Haha, that rhymed.

Well I wonder what Carly and Freddoof made this time. I think Carly just stuck to that worm project. Did she tell me already? Well, like I care. Well I got my orange ready and I'm just walking towards Mr. Lewis's class when I saw a nerd and accidently bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going loser!" I screeched.

"Watch where you're going!" he yelled back. Just look at his guts! Oh right. He has a upperhand. That nub ain't afraid of me anymore.

Freddie was wearing a blue collar shirt, like he occasionally does... but he looked different today. I looked at his hair- nothing special. What was it that made him look so- so...hot.

"Oh he-he-hey." I stuttered. _I STUTTERED! IN FRONT OF HIM?_

"Heeyyy..." he said quite confusingly. I mean who wouldn't be confused at my weird reaction.

I quickly looked down, turning a really light shade of pink. Then I looked up confidently. I wasn't going to let a nub fluster me. I yanked my head up with force and looked him in the eyes. I looked him in straight in the eyes. I looked at him in his brown eyes. I looked him in his chocolate sparkling brown eyes. I looked him in his...I'm melting...I'm...

"SAM!" I snapped back up when I heard the doof call me. Did I fall asleep? No surprise there. But wait, I'm standing...

"SAM!" he screeched one again. "Did you do your project for Mr. Lewis's class?"

"Pffftt! Shush yeah! I packed my own lunch today!"

"SAM! That orange isn't going to save you again and again. It worked on Mr. Hennings, but I doubt Mr. Lewis is going to buy it."

"Says you" I scoffed. "What's that piece of crap?" I asked, pointing towards his nerd creation.

"It's a tree you idiot. Can't you see?"

I did know what that was. I just wanted to keep the conversation going. I didn't want to bore him because for some reason when I'm around him- in silence- I get nervous...

I woke up from my thoughts and looked at his project again. "A tree? That's it? I thought you were doing something else? Something fantastic or fancy." I asked. I mean I really thought he was gonna take his project to the nerd expert stage. Guess I was wrong. But hey, at least it's better than mine.

"I changed my project. Last time I did something "fancy" I ended up going to the root and berry trip. I am NOT gonna let it happen this time. My project is simple, but atleast it will give me a decent grade.

"Well whatever. Bet it can't top my future "A."

**Freddie's Point of View**

"Well whatever. Bet it can't top my "A."

She is soo full of herself. I can't believe her. And I still can't believe she is using that orange method again!

"You're soo full of yourself. I can't believe you. And I still can't believe you are using that orange method again!" I spoke.

"Yup. Easy A I ever got!" She seemed soo proud of herself. She stood there, smiling, wearing a hot pink top that stuck to her body and outline her features- not that I was noticing. Her hair was blonde and wavy as ever- not that I was noticing. And her dark blue jeans clung to her skin and created a sexy shape- not that I was noticing.

Where was I?

Oh. She seemed so smug with her method.

"You don't deserve to get an A! I deserve an A! Carly deserves one!" I mean it's true!

Her smile faded as soon as I finished the last sentence.

"Whatever" she said with a agitated expression. She threw her bag over her shoulders an just entered Lewis's room.

I wonder what her problem is? She is sooo confusing. I just shrugged it off and walked on ahead.

As I entered Mr. Lewis's room, I saw Sam sitting by Carly, and Carly looking after her worm project. Sam was adjusting her bag. Then an idea hit me.

_This is my chance!_

The idea, the evil idea, was that I was gonna steal that orange and eat it. Okay, now I may sound like a greedy fat kid, but I'm gonna eat it so she doesn't have a "project" to get an A on. I know this sounds really mean and evil, but hey, it's fair!

I quietly got up and proceeded to the girl and demon while they were talking about nails and stuff. I bet it was Carly talking- not Sam. She's not girly at all! Carly, on the other hand, is a beauty queen. PERFECT.

"Hey girls! Or should I say girl and demon?" I greeted.

Sam just angrily glared at me while Carly laughed. Score. The expression on Sam's face is so hilarious. And cute...Wait. What?

"Hey Freddie. Are you ready for your project presentation?" Carly inquired.

"Yup. I went with a simple- but educational project. You see, planting a tree not only helps out the environment, but according to the statistics of-".

"Don't Care!" Sam retorted.

"Blehh!"

"Blehh!"

While Sam was trying to infuriate me more, I was trying to think of something to make them leave for a moment. Than an idea struck me.

"Hey guys," I started, "Who's that Jacob guy every girl is talking about?"

"Only the hottest guy on the planet!" they replied in unison. Carly, a little more than Sam, replied loudly. Normally that would bother me, but right now, I needed for them to go away.

"Oh. Is he that guy who is surrounded by girl?" I asked slyly.

"What where?" they said, hungry for hot guy presence. Hello, do they not see me here? Well whatever. They ran off towards the door and started to search for him.

As soon as they were out of sight, I quickly searched through Sam's bag and tried to find her lunch. Ribs. Fat-cakes. Snickers. Cheetos. Where's the orange? Wait, if I were Sam, where would I keep the orange? Oh that's right! She usually keeps the useless things at the bottom.

I moved my hand towards the bottom and found it. SUCCESS! As I took it out of her bag, I saw that it was covered in pencil shavings. Gross. How is this thing edible? As I took it fully out of her bag, a piece of paper was also stuck to it. I was about to put it back in, but then I heard the girls come back, so I quickly shoved the orange and paper into my pocket.

"FREDDIE!"

Uh Oh. That was Sam, and she does not sound happy. I mean who would when someone tells you there is a hot dude standing outside and there actually isn't. I quickly ran to my seat and acted as if nothing ever happened.

"I could not find him!" she said in a really aggressive voice as she marched into the classroom.

"Oh, then maybe the girls were just crowding around the prom poster or something." I thought quickly. Thank God for prom.

"Next time learn the facts before you give out wrong information." she threatened.

"Whatever." I didn't care. But I was happy at what I just did and I couldn't help but smirk. I looked at her and smirked and she quickly looked away. I just smiled cause I was happy about the orange thing, but how come she is acting so nervous. And her cheeks are red too. Did she do something bad to something of mine? I'm scared right now. Wait- she can't do something bad. I have her picture. AWW YEAH! I feel like the king.

The girls proceeded to their seats and sat down. I quickly took out the orange and thought of what the hell was I supposed to do with it now. I wasn't gonna eat it. What should I do with it? Hmmmmmm...

"GIBBY!" I whispered loudly enough so just he could here. He was sitting beside me, so I could easily communicate with him.

"What?"

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"HAHA! Always!"

"Awesome!" You know, sometimes it is really helpful having a fat friend.

"Would you like an orange?" I asked.

"Oranges are my favorite!" he said. Thank God.

I peeled the skin off. I know he's a Gibby, but who knows, he might say no to eating it if he sees the pencil marks on the orange.

"Here ya go Gibs." I gave him the orange and as soon as he got it, he devoured it as if he hasn't eaten in days. Well that's good for me.

Once he was once finished with it, I got up to throw the peelings away and sat on my chair and relaxed. Mission Accomplished. I was feeling so good right now. And kind of bad. Did I do the fair thing?

Great, once you do something bad, you regret it. But I mean it isn't that bad is it? Sam did a lot of mean things to me too. It's fair. It is fair. I tried to nod it off.

Once everyone got seated, Mr. Lewis entered the room. He was wearing a green shirt with a tree on it and some dark blue denim pants.

"Good morning children! Are you all ready for your presentations?" he asked in a enthusiastic tone.

Everyone groaned.

"So who would like to go first?" he questioned.

The whole room became silent. No one but Gibby raised his hands.

"No one?" he asked confusingly.

"HEY!" Gibby said. Probably offended.

"So Freddie, would you like to start us out?"

"Am I not visible?" Gibby screeched.

"Sure whatever." I said as I got up to present my project.

"Well!" Gibby exclaimed.

I didn't mind going first. I wanted to get it over anyway. Might as well be now. I was kind of happy though because last time I went up confident and I got a D, this time I'm gonna get a higher grade I hope.

"Ok. So I planted a tree-" I began.

"You get a D to begin with." announced Mr. Lewis.

What just happened?

"WHAT!" I screeched. I couldn't believe it. Why?

"WHY!" I asked.

"Because planting trees is very very old and I said that if anyone does that, they won't fail, but will get a D to begin with.

When did he say that? Maybe it was the time I was too busy thinking of a plan to come up with to torture Sam! Ughh!

I was frozen. I didn't want a D! I didn't want to go to the root and berry trip. I should have just stuck to pooping in the backyard.

"Bu- bu- but." I stuttered.

"Just give you're presentation and maybe you can still pass." he said.

What could I do. I was now really down, but I still did my presentation. I failed. By one point. I FREAKIN FAILED BY ONE POINT! I hate my life. Seriously, how did I fail!

Well, I guess luck wasn't with me this time either. Oh well. Now I have to go to the root and berry trip. Oh God why!

"Very unoriginal Freddie!" Sam yelled.

_Excuse me?_ Ugh Sam. You did the wrong thing.

"Who wants to go next?" Mr. Lewis asked.

"Sam does!" I said, just like last time.

But unlike the last time, she didn't say "DUDE!" aggressively, but just smiled confidently because she thought she had it. I evil smiled back because I knew what was going to happen.

Sam got up and started to look for the orange in her bag. Failed. She looked through her bag and took out some books. Failed. She turned her bag upside down and empties her bags while trying to look for her orange. Failed.

She had a look of panic on her face while I tried to stifle my laugh. Oh God, revenge is sweet.

"Anytime now Puckett," Mr. Lewis said impatiently.

"Just hold your horses! I'm trying to find it," she retorted.

"Look like you're failing" I said with a smirk on my face.

She looked at me for a millisecond, and then she saw it. Her eyes were now like daggers.

"YOU!" she said menacingly. "You did something to my project! I'm gonna kill you!"

She ran towards and grabbed my collar.

"Give. Me. My. Orange. Back. I have nothing else to do my project on!" she screamed.

"I'm aware." I whispered calmly.

"Freddie!"

"Let me go. Teddy Bear picture Sam." I whispered so softly so no one but us could hear me. That was enough to let her go. I love having something over her- even though it isn't such a big deal.

"I did nothing to your project!" I said so the teacher could hear me. Bingo. Sam looked at me and had the face that yelled LIAR.

Sam made a menacing face at me, but she had to go according to what I said and did.

"Sam Puckett." began Mr. Lewis. I guess he was getting impatient by now.

"I didn't do my freakin project alright! Just fail me!" Sam said angrily.

"Alrighty then." he said, as if he is used to it. Haha, I guess he is.

Oh Sam, look who else has to go to the root and berry trip.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

Sam is gonna go to the root an berry trip with me?

Oh wait, I keep forgetting. She can't do anything to me.

**Sam Point of View**

That jerk! He manipulated my project! I'll get him. I'll get him good. Just wait until we're at that root and berry trip. Once we get there, who is he gonna show it to and how? No electricity, no power, no nothing. Oh Freddie, you did the wrong thing messing with me. I sat down back my seat.

Wait. That's why he used the "hot guy" card and shooed off me and Carly. That's when he got into my backpack and stole my orange! Just look at his guts! Ugh! I can't believe he tricked me!

I left my books and everything on the floor. I'll just pick them up after class. I didn't pay attention to anyone's presentations- not even Cary's because I was already soo pissed off. After the whole class had gone, the bell rang and I started to pick up my books.

"Ok class, the people who failed have to come to the root and berry trip tomorrow. Be at school by 11 a.m. It's not a choice, you have to come or else." Mr. Lewis warned. Ugh! I really hate my life right now. I already hated education, and now even on Saturdays? Oh jeez.

As everyone was getting out of the class, I crouched down and began picking up my books. While I was collecting my books, Carly came.

"Here let me help," offered Carly.

"No I'm good Carls, you can go. Don't wanna be late to your next class"

"Oh come on, it's no biggy," she said, crouching down with me.

"No thanks Carly, I got it."

"Are you sure," she asked.

"Yeah. See ya later Carls." I smiled.

"Ok then." Carly got up and smiled at me. She picked up her backpack and proceeded outside.

While I went back to picking up the books, I saw a hand helping me again.

"I said I'm fine Carls. You can go to your next cla-" I paused.

It wasn't Carly. It was the NUB.

"You!" I said intimidatingly.

He just smirked. He has a lot of guts doesn't he?

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing, just helping ya out." he replied.

"I think you've helped me enough."

_"_Why are you so upset about failing? I mean you do it all the time."

I wasn't upset about failing. I was just upset because Freddie did something he would never do to Carly. I hate how he differs between us. Of course I mean it does ake a lot of sense considering how I torture him. But that's only because I-

I just didn't want to talk to him right now. I wanted to leave.

"I got to go." I said. I then just left speedily from there. I didn't look back once because I just didn't feel like it.

**Freddie's Point of view**

Hmm, it's so fun making Sam angry. I stood there while I saw Sam run off.

I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah. The paper I got when I was taking the orange. I'll just throw it away if it's nothing important. I reached for it in my pocket and took it out. While I was walking towards the dustbin, I opened up the paper. I paused for a minute because there was something written in it.

_That nub. I can't believe Freddie! He is blackmailing me! I'm already nervous around him anyways and now it's really extreme. Everytime he's around me I get so red and feel so nervous. Did he start wearing perfume or something because he smells sexilicious and his smirk is to die for! Why did I just write that? Whatever- I just hopes he maintains a distance from me because I can barely breathe around him. Oh God. I hate my life and I hate that nub so much!_

I stood there like a statue. It took a minute for me to absorb all this in. Then my lips turned into a huge smirk. Sam is flustered by me? BY ME! Ok I know I just invaded her personal stuff, but hey, she pulled my pants down in front of everybody one time.

Ok back to topic- Sam is flustered with me! Not in a million years did I think a girl like her would be nervous around a guy like me? I mean how do I make her nervous? Why the heck is she nervous around me? She always hits, insults, and tortures me though. Well whatever. Right now, it doesn't matter for me. I am soo gonna take this to my advantage. It's soo gonna be a good payback for all these years. I know how bad it feels when you are nervous around someone. I've had my experience. Trust me. But now, it's Sam's turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Point of View<strong>

I cannot believe I have to go to the root and berry trip today. I mean it's 10 o'clock and I am ready. I usually wake up at this time! But good ol' Carly made sure I woke up today so I wouldn't get in trouble. Oh Carly. Always looking out for me.

But the main reason I don't want to go is due to a nub. Freddie. I have completely no idea what's happening to me! Why am I soo scared out him. Everytime I see him I wanna walk in the opposite direction. I usually run to him and beat him up, now I just run the other way and hide. He's making me act really weird and different. I even confessed it in a little note that no living soul dares to read. How am I supposed to spend two days with him without losing control completely. I just have to pray to God he never finds out about my insecurity.

"Hey Sam," Carly greeted, "Likin your breakfast bacon?"

"Lovin it Carls."

"So, do you want Spencer and me to go drop you at school early so you don't miss the bus?"

"Uhhhh..." I hesitated.

"Sam..." Carly said promptly.

"Alright Aright," I said, "I'm ready. Let's go."

"SPENCER! HURRY UP!" Carly yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm just stuck in a little situation here..." he replied.

"I can't believe Spencer is a grown dude. And Dad was thinking of making HIM a Lawyer. Ha!" Carly scoffed.

"Doesn't he still think he's in Law School?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see his face when he finds out the truth." Carly grinned.

While me and Carly were laughing, Spencer came out, pulling his pants up on the way. Gross.

"Next time you come, come fully dressed. No one wants to see you're underwear." Carly spoke disgusted.

"I'm pretty sure my girlfriend would want to," Spencer laughed. Haha good one Spencer!

"I think she'd rather see you without one," I added. BOO YA!

"Good One Sam!" I high fived Spencer and we laughed while Carly made a disgusted face.

"Ewww! Clearing the image in my mind. Clearing the image!" Carly shrieked.

"So, let's go shall we."

As we reached the school, I could see the bus that was going to take us camping. I could see Mr. Lewis, Rueben-gross, Rip Off Rodney, Gibby, and _Valerie. _What the hell was she doing there? You know what? I decided to ignore her. It's not that easy, but it's not like she's my enemy or something. She hated Carly, so I'm good.

I was looking around when I saw Freddie standing among the group to. Oh My God. He looked super duper hot today. No stop stop stop stop stop stop stop Sam. Please do not think of him like this, or else you are gonna have a tough time on the trip.

His hair was done so sexy and his muscles were soo delicious. I felt like going there and-

"Sam!" Carly yelled.

I broke out of my reverie when I heard Carly screaming her head off.

"What!" I screeched, obviously annoyed.

"I've said your name a hundred times. Where are you lost?"

"Umm uhh..." I stuttered.

"Never Mind. Just hurry up and go so you don't miss the bus. Bye."

I opened the car door and got off. I shut the door and waved goodbye to Carly and Spencer as they drove off, leaving me here, unprotected. I slowly headed to Mr. Lewis to be counted present and tried my best to avoid Freddie at all costs. As I walked i prayed that he wouldn't see me. My prayers weren't answered.

"Hey hey Sam!" Freddie greeted. "Mr. Lewis, Sam's here, you can mark her present."

What happened to him? He's never usually so nice in meeting me? Did a bug bite him or something? Freddie was wearing a plaid, purple button up shirt and one of the blue pants he usually wears. His hair was a little stylish today, and it looked really hot. How is this stupid ugly nub making me feel so conflicted?

What is happening to me? Am I falling for Freddie. Or maybe it's just a little crush.

"Hey." I said shyly. What has the world come to.

**Freddie's Point of View**

Yup, my plan was working alright. Sam is super nervous. Just wait for more Sam, wait for more. I could tell she was checking me out. Not that I think I'm super hot or something, that's just what Sam is probably thinking. I think.

Well Mr. Lewis was calling everyone to enter the bus, so guess what I did. I caught a hold of Sam's hand and led her to the bus. As soon as I reached for her hand, I could feel her shiver. I am seriously surprised at her reactions. How did I do this to her? Well, seeing her kind of weaker than me is so fun. I'm not being a jerk or anything, but it's just kind of fun sexually seducing someone- even if it is Sam.

"Come on Sam, don't walk to slow." I said, trying to sound annoyed. I guess it worked because as soon as I said it she picked up her pace. There's two possible solutions to this- either she is afraid of that picture I have of her or she's actually trying to impress me all the time because she is doing almost everything I am saying. When we entered the bus, she sat in a seat and I sat next to her. She grew self-conscious. Then when I asked her if I can sit there, she gave me the window seat without insulting or hurting me! That is a miracle! But like the gentleman I am, I said "Never Mind, Just kidding."

Me and Sam sat in the very back seat while everyone sat in front cause they were just to lazy to move at the back. That's good. More private time for me and Sam. I was smirking and Sam kept staring at me with a confused look on her face. I just shook my head as if nothing happened.

As everyone sat down, Mr, Lewis started the bus and started to drive. As he drove, I grew bored. Then an idea hit me. I thought of something. Something a little naughty...

Sam loves to play games right? Well Sam, hope you love the game of footsie.

I took off my shoes. It did NOT smell because I made sure I wore all anti-stink clothes today cause I wanted to seduce Sam. So far so good. Thanks God she was wearing shorts today. It made my work a little easier. My socks came off along shoes too, so that got taken care of.

I slightly picked up my foot and nudged Sam's feet with it. I kept on nudging her slightly, trying to take her shoes off. As I expected, she was surprised at this. I could tell by her reaction. Besides, who wouldn't be? She abruptly looked up and turned extremely red. But I still didn't look at her, just kept on staring at her feet, nudging it constantly and finally successful at taking her shoes off.

I put my hand on her shoulder and slowly started to rub my foot up and down her leg. It was very smooth and soft. She tried to pull her leg away, but I had her in place and kept moving my foot up and down against her creamy white legs really slowly.

"Nu-nub. Wha- are you-?" she tried to ask. She was talking in a voice that only I could here-shivering and stuttering a bit.

"Nothin" I smirked , still not looking at her. The sole purpose of my seduction is jut for fun. Nothing serious. It's not that I actually like her. Pftt! Who would like a girl, or guy, like her! My actions were just for revenge-which was fun, so I continued my process.

As I gradually leaned towards her, her breath hitched. I took my hand off her shoulder and puled her wavy blonde hair aside, caressing her skin a little. I think she stopped breathing. I saw her close her eyes and start to deep breath. I knew why she wasn't breaking my arm right now- not just because of the picture, but also because she doesn't want to disappoint me.

I moved her hair all the way until her neck was exposed good enough. I leaned forwards and just as my lips were about to come in contact with her neck, the bus abruptly halted and this threw Sam out of her seat and onto me. See I told ya I was strong-didn't fall out of my seat. BOOM!

Hmmm- Sam landed on top of me. Should I wrap my arms around her or just give her a break for now? Hmmm- I think I think I'll give the poor girl a break, I'e already done enough for toda-excuse me-_right now_.

**Sam's Point of View**

What the freakin hell. Oh My God. Oh My Freakin Gosh. Freddie was- he was- I- he-me- Ugh! He left me speechless. What kind of stunt is he pulling? He was playing footsie with me. And he was about to kiss me. OH MY FUCKIN GOSH. He was about to kiss me! Well, not on the lips, but ya know. And what the hell with the stop? I landed on top of him! But thank God he just let me go and sit on the seat- all he did was freakin smirk and that just made my heartbeat go wayyy faster. Damn you feelings. What the fuck is happening to me?

Oh My God. I think I'm started to fall for him. And judging on his behavior, he sure as hell likes me.

* * *

><p>So how did you guys like it! Please tell me. I want to now what parts you liked. I also want to know what you guys want to happen. Like do you want Freddie to continue to seduce Sam? Do you want Valerie to play a role? Do you want Freddie to be a jerk for a while? Do you want Sam to start acting herself again?<p> 


	4. Cabin Problems

**I am glad you guys are liking my fanfic! Ok, Freddie is a total jerk. The King of Jerks. The jerkiest of jerks in this chapter, and maybe ahead too. Just saying. This story I think is out of character, I mean with Sam acting all nervous and stuff and Freddie being a jerk. But I am trying to keep it in character! Well, except for Freddie sort of.**

* * *

><p>The area was nice- well better than I expected. Actually it was pretty nice. When Carly described the scene, she told me it was an "ugly, scary, and tight." I was afraid of coming here and facing it. But it wasn't as near as bad as she described it. It was the total opposite of it.<p>

There were trees surrounding us, but they weren't ugly or old, they looked fresh and pretty. The grass also looked green instead of a dying brown color. The space was huge and open, not tight. It wasn't scary at all, but in fact, it was a place where anyone would like to hang out and enjoy. The most beautiful thing was a clear lake that sparkled magnificently in the sunlight. I wonder if there was something in Carly's eyes during the whole trip.

"This place isn't so bad." I told Freddie, trying to avoid silence. "Well not as bad as Carly said." We had reached our destination and got off the bus. Our sight was among the jungle. Anyone who I said this to would have been like "Oh my gosh, a jungle. So scary." Or things like that. Actually, this place seemed less scary and a little more _romantic….._

"Yeah because this is a different place. The camp sight me and Carly went to was horrible. The one reason I did not even try to make a move on Carly even though I had a good chance," he replied glumly.

"Oh that makes sense. Well-sucks for you." I stated dejectedly. I kind of felt bad when he said that. Why would I? Normally I'd make fun of him-but I felt weird right now. I guess my weirdness showed because Freddie looked at me a sneered.

"Aww is wil Sam jealous?" he spoke smirking, in a teasing voice. Didn't matter if he was just teasing, after that incident on the bus, everything he says makes me nervous. I was tired of it. I really hated being self-conscious. I hate it with all my life.

Ok Sam-enough. Stop it with all this weird butterfly feeling. You are going to be yourself again. You need to stop with this nub flattering you. No one is going to control you. Not even this nerd. Take a deep breath. Count to 3. ONE. TWO. THREE. And go.

"Ha! You wish!" I retorted. SCORE! SUCCESSS! I said something non-nice. I think I'm getting better.

But instead of scoffing or ignoring me, he did something unexpected at that moment.

"Maybe I do." he hissed, whispering in my ear.

Oh Fuck.

Nope Nope Nope. Get your head together. Sam, just keep up the good work.

"Whatever nub. You just need to stick with those psycho paths like Nora, I bet one of them will be interested in you," I sneered. Yes! Thank God the insulting me is back! But I hope I didn't sound that mean? _I hope I don't sound that mean?_ Ok, since when did I start caring? Oh whatever.

"Hey, Mr. Lewis is announcing something. Let's go." Freddie said. Freddie took ahold of my hand, which was electrified as soon as he touched it, and ran away from the bus and towards the group, pulling me along with him.

As we were approaching them, I could see a few eyes on me. Gibby was staring at both of us, especially our hands, with an intense gaze-as if he were about to omit laser from his eyes. I could see he was confused, I mean who wouldn't be? If you see a deer running along with a lion and holding hands, you would be creeped out too. And this was exactly the same case. But one thing was bugging me. Who is the scary lion and who is the innocent little deer between us?

Gibby was not the only one appalled. One other person was too. She didn't show it, but I could see it. _Valerie. _Her expression was not like that of Gibby-it was a different one. It was calm, yet so terrifying. Her face was that of a calm deer, but it were as if on the inside, she was a wild jaguar, ready to attack. How I knew this, I have no idea. I doubt Freddie noticed this- maybe Gibby's weird face, but definitively not Valerie's. I wasn't afraid of Valerie. If she harms me because of the dating Freddie for her own show and me ruining her plan, I would not let her live peacefully. If she's evil, I'm eviler.

As everyone settled down and shut their mouths, Mr. Lewis began speaking.

"Ok students, there are six of you here, which is good since it is even so for the activities, there will be an even number of people in each group. For big group activities, there will be two teams- 3 in a group. For the minor ones, you will work with your partner that you will be choosing. That partner will have to accompany you each and everywhere you go."

As soon as he said this, Freddie pulled me closer to him and butterflies began to fly in my stomach. He was of course indicating that I was only his-ahem- I was going to be only his partner. I tried to mentally get rid of the butterflies in my stomach because I shouldn't have them. I should have cockroaches because he was touching me, not butterflies. His touch should be disgusting to me. Yes, that's it- these were cockroaches, not those stupid butterflies. **(Sorry If I put a gross image in your mind..or your stomach.)**

"Ok so have anyone of you had any experience in these camping with grups or something like that?" continued Mr. Lewis

"Well," Freddie began, "we had to camp with Mr. Hennings a few years ago for the same exact reason like now."

"Oh," Mr. Lewis scoffed, "so this is not the first time the genius failed?"

Ha! I had to laugh at that. Burn Freddie. Burn. When I started to giggle, Freddie looked at me annoyed, his eyes telling me to shut up. My eyes were telling him that he was a loser.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Freddie said annoyed. Mr. Lewis just smiled and I sneered.

"Ok, Freddie, just kidding. So what did you guys do the last time you were on this trip?" inquired Mr. Lewis.

"Well basically we just had a tent and some roots and berries. We ate and "explored the wonders of the environment." That's all..." Freddie said in a monotone tone.

Every grew silent. What the heck? That sounded super boring.

"Must have been fun dude." Rip Off Rodney chuckled. Oh good ol' Rip Off Rodney. Gotta love his sarcastic comments.

"A Blast." Freddie said boredly. _Still why did he sound sooo hot!_ Ok! Ignoring him now! Back to Mr. Lewis!

"Well, lucky for you guys," the teacher started, "Since you are staying here for quite a while, there is a gre-" Mr. Lewis was cut off.

"Wait, what?" I spoke confused. "I know even a minutes seems like hours, but what do you mean by "quite a while?" We're here for only Saturday and Sunday right?" I mean that's what Carly told me. That's why I came, I think I could handle two days. Sure my weekend will be ruined, but it was only one week. Winter Vacations start next week and we have like three weeks off. Well, if I'm mistaken- which is impossible because of course we have to go to school on Monday- but if I am, I don't mind staying here for an extra day or two. Well I do mind, but I'll live.

"Samantha," Lewis started, "We are here for at least two weeks."

I froze. Then I exploded.

"WHAT!" I screamed. "What do you mean two weeks! I was told that we're only gonna be staying here the weekend. And what about school? We can't just miss the last week of school before the winter vacations, not that I wouldn't love to, but how can the principle allow that? And I am not going to spend one week out of the three that we got for vacations in a jungle exploring the environment and pooping behind trees!"

There was silence. Everyone was surely taken aback as they started to stare at me intensely. Gibby ran off and hid behind the trees while the other four just stood there watching me. Oops. A little too much? Oh well…

After 5 seconds, finally Mr. Lewis spoke while the nub started to chuckle. Ugh, that nub.

"Sam. Calm down girl," Mr. Lewis began, "First of all, winter vacations have already started."

I stood there dumbstruck. What the hell? How-when-whaaaat?

"That's impossible, it always starts at the same time every year. And if there was no school next week, I would have known! There's always a ruckus at the last day before vacations, it's impossible to keep quiet." I defended.

"Actually Sam," he began, "No one except the teachers knew until the last day. The Principle, Ted, wanted to give a surprise to everyone. Sort of like a Christmas gift. He thought of more week off of school would be great. So now we have a whole month instead of just three weeks off. Plus, it was also kind of a reward for the people who decided not to skip Environmental Day on Friday. They announced it near lunch times. How come you don't know, you were there on Friday weren't you?"

"Oh. Hehe. You see…" My mind wandered off to yesterday. I skipped school. Right after our class with Mr. Lewis, I was bummed out due to the stupid nub. I didn't feel like attending classes, so I did what I usually do, I went home, skipped the rest of the school day, and just ate while watching reruns of Girly Cow.

But how come no one told me after that? Why didn't Carly tell me? Why didn't Freddie tell me? I glanced towards him and gave him an accusing face. He was _smiling! _That jerk knew! That idiot knew we were going to be here for two weeks, he knew winter vacations already started, and he didn't tell me! I felt rage! I felt real angry.

"You didn't tell me nub!" I accused. He was there listening to me and smirking his butt off. He knew but he didn't tell me! It wasn't a big deal, but I just hate the way he didn't tell me.

"Oh I am sooo gonna kiss your as-!"

Fuck. Shit. Fuckidy Fuck Fuck. Sorry for my language, but fuck.

I felt as if someone threw a truckload of bricks on me. As if Chuck Norris punched me in the stomach.

"I mean _kick _your ass." I corrected, red in the face. I turned even redder when Freddie and everyone else started to laugh. EVEN THE TEACHER!

"Kick your ass, yeah. Sorry." I said, wanting to faint from embarrassment. My legs were literally about to collapse. Only I know how hard it was to keep myself standing. I seriously want to bury myself. Oh God. Please take me right now. I beg you, if you make me invisible right this moment, I will stop eating meat forever.

I couldn't even look up because I knew they were still laughing.

"Well, now we know never to leave them alone!" commented Rueben.

What the hell? All his life he never said one sensible word, and now when I thrive for him to shut up or not make sense, he makes an embarrassing joke which everyone can understand clearly! He is going to die today. Not now, cause right now I can't even speak, especially when my crush is right beside me. I mean the person I want to crush, not my crush, eh he he. Sorry, slip of tongue.

Freddie scooted a little closer to me, and whispered hotly in my ear, "I'll make plans for that tonight."

My whole body shivered and whatever blood was left in my system came pouring on my face. Goosebumps came crawling on my skin and my mind went blank for a moment. I am soo gonna kill myself later tonight, I mean if he doesn't kill me first.

"Ok ok, enough guys," said Mr. Lewis, "As I was saying Samantha, I told Carly to tell you about this. Didn't she tell you?"

"No, she told me we were gonna be staying here just for the weekend."

"She knew you were never gonna go on this trip if she told you we'd be staying here for such a long time. And if you didn't go, you'd fail miserably. She didn't want you to fail this class," Freddie butted in.

I know he was telling the truth. I love Carly, but also wanted to kill her right now. I knew she cared for me, but I'd rather fail than spend two weeks with these geeks. Oh my God, that rhymed.

"Cheer up Sam," Mr. Lewis said, "It's alright. I didn't finish the introduction. Before this surprise vacation thing, I decided that we would be staying in a tent and doing hard core camping stuff. But now, I thought we'd use this extra week and in return, make the settlement a little more comfortable. That's why I picked this location. We will be staying in rooms. With actual beds and actual toilets. Look behind those big ol' trees. See? There are those cabins?"

Everyone started to look back and we were really happy to find that there actually were cabins. And that too very beautiful ones. Hmm, to think about it, it seems as if we actually entered a vocational trip instead of just an Environmental trip.

I pondered for a moment. It seems kind of fair. Well, I mean it's still horrible considering the people I'm with and why I'm actually here, and that Carly isn't here either, but I guess it's not all that bad. It can still be worse.

"Everyone will be sharing a room," Mr. Lewis stated. "Guys can decide among themselves, who they will room with. Since Sam and Valerie are the only girls, they will be rooming together."

Hey what do you know? It actually got worse.

**Freddie's Point of View**

Of course I decided to room with Gibby, since he's my friend, Reuben's creepy, and Rip Off Rodney will just rip me off all the time. I was having an awesome, awesome, awesome time! Well, for now at least. The look on Sam's faces when she found out about the holidays, and also when I whispered about the 'plan' tonight. Oh God. I love myself.

When the teacher announced that we pick our roommates, no discussion was needed since first of all, Gibby was somewhere hiding behind a tree, and when I told him, we already knew we were going to be together. But when he declared Valerie and Sam's rooming, I did all I could not to laugh but I was still unsuccessful. I ran off and laughed till my lungs fell out. Tears were streaming down my face.

Sam HATED Valerie! One reason was because she tried to manipulate her and try to instigate her against her best friend. The other reason is still unknown to me. She told me she would tell me when the right time comes. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Oh well, whatever. I just want to laugh right now. I am laughing because I know this will irritate Sam a lot. I kind of feel bad for Valerie. Poor Valerie, rooming with Sam. Even Carly had a hard time once when Sam fought with her mother and moved into Carly's house. I'm not afraid that Valerie's gonna try to instigate her against Carly, because Sam may be mean, aggressive, and a bully, but she would never go against her best friend. I know the past sentence didn't make sense, but hey, my Samantha doesn't either.

I looked over at Sam who was talking to the teacher and she had a horrific expression on her face, as if she would explode any minute now. I looked over at Valerie too, and she was…_calm._ That's odd. I thought she would be exploding too. Doesn't she dislike Sam too, for telling Carly the plan? For ruining her chances to be famous by creating a new web show through me? I mean, I know she was using me, but at the end she told me the truth instead of lying and manipulating like Missy. I still dumped her though. She deserved it. I don't know what our relationship is now. I mean we're not a couple, not friends, not even acquaintances. We're not strangers or even enemies. We're just two people who used to date and now don't. Is there a name for this except for 'ex?'

After I was finished laughing and thinking, I went over to the group and told Mr. Lewis that me and Gibby would me rooming together and so would Reuben and Rodney. They hadn't told me yet, but of course it was obvious. He didn't need to write this down, I mean there are only six students.

I looked over to the side and saw Sam standing near a tree, looking really mad. I casually proceeded towards her. I stopped when I reached the tree and leaned against the bark.

"Hey." I greeted. "What's up."

"I hate this. I hate it sooo much," she replied straightly. "It's not fair! I hate that chick. There's no way I am gonna spend two weeks in the same room as her!

I could understand her. Staying with a person you hate? My oh my. Where have I heard that before?

"Well you're gonna have to. I mean, you have no other choice unless you want to sleep outside," I said flatly.

She suddenly glanced up at me. Her eyes filled with mischief. I grew suspicious.

"What?" I asked confused. Oh wait. "No no no no no no. Sam, you are NOT going to make Valerie sleep outside," I exclaimed.

"Why!" she whined? "No one will know! I'll take her out at night and I then can sleep peacefully."

"Umm Sam. I doubt when she will be found dead in the morning after being eaten by wild animals, no one will notice."

"Well, at least she'll die a _natural_ death. Haha! See what I did there?" she joked. Oh Sam.

"Saaaam." I said sternly. I severely glared at her.

"Ok ok! You take the fun out of everything. Besides, why are you so worried about her?" she responded. Was that jealousy I heard?

"I just don't want you to go to prison again. I'll be left alone here, left to die due to boredom." I told her. Of course I didn't tell her the REAL reason I didn't want to go. How was I supposed to get my revenge? My sweet, sweet revenge.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked quite flattered. She pulled her wavy blonde hair bangs back behind her ears and looked up. "There's Gibby, Rodney, and Reuben."

Seriously Sam? These people? Woo hoo! Party with Gibbeh. Party with Reuben. Party with Rodney. Pfftt. Yeah right.

I stared at her and eyed her. She eyed me back. Then she put on a face that said "Ohh". I hope she got it now.

"Ohhh. Hehe, yeah your right. No fun with these people right? See how life would have been without me?" she mumbled while grinning. Oh, and she calls ME gullible? How pathetic Sam, you believed me in a second. Hmmm, I could use this trust you have in me as an advantage too.

Life without Sam would have been _normal. _And not the good kind, the boring kind. I have to admit, if it wasn't for her, I would be the dude I am now. I would have remained a skinny nerd. If it wasn't her to push my button, I would be pushover.

If it wasn't for her though, I wouldn't have a lot of problems. If she wasn't in my life, maybe Carly would like me. If it wasn't for her, constantly embarrassing me, I would not be so down in everyone's perspective. If it wasn't for her always sabotaging my important documents, or applications, I would have been in a path way for a good college and a good career. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have to pay hundreds of dollars for my medical bills. If Sam wasn't in my life, it seems like I would have an awesome and easy going life and a lot less problems.

Thinking about all this made my blood boil and bubbled in anger within me. Sam literally made my life hell. I pondered over the horrible things she has done to me. I hate how the hell she made my life miserable. While all the anger consumed me, I started to suddenly grin. I smiled widely. I have two triumph cards with me. One the teddy bear photo, and other, her nervousness. I have the fucking upper hands. I can control Sam the way I want to.

Get ready Samantha Puckett, I am going to devastate you. Break you in these two weeks as you did to me for years. Hmm, what's the worst way to embarrass a chick like her? Oh. Seduce, get into her pants and brutally dump her. Hmm, maybe I should do something a little worse, a little more creative. I mean is Sam going to have heartbreak? I mean she isn't that kind of girl. But to think about it, she is a girl nonetheless. Maybe I'll do something different than just dump her. Don't worry guys, I'm not going to injure or murder her.

All I have to make sure is that she doesn't tell anyone. I seriously doubt that the teddy bear picture blackmail thing would work on her in this major case. Whatever, I'll just think of something so she doesn't tell Carly. I mean I can't ruin my chances with her can I? Oh what the hell Freddie. Think of these things later, first try to make them happen at least.

I looked down at her. She was smiling and laughing, her eyes sparkling like the lake and her teeth shining like the sun. To anyone, she would have looked like a sweet angel, but for me, I was a lion, and she was a deer. She looked up to see my grinning face.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just remembered something." I responded.

But I need someone who would help me. I don't think I can do this alone. I need help from someone. Someone that hates Sam as much as I do. A girl that can help me manipulate her. A girl that will do something for me in return for her very own web show.

Get ready Puckett, for your destruction. Starting now.

**Sam's Point of View**

When Freddie told me that he didn't want me to go to prison because he'd be left alone, rockets launched it my stomach. HE WILL FUCKIN MISS ME! I can't believe in this world someone actually appreciates my presence. Well I mean except for Carly though. I guess his presence will take my mind off the horrible situation of me and Valerie rooming together. I think I might be able to stand her, I mean if Freddie is with me, then I will be able too. I know Freddie, if Valerie is bad to me, he will stand up, even though I might not even need help. He understands me as well as I do.

Well, right now Freddie is headed towards the bus to bring our luggage. He enters the bus with Gibby and brings out two bags of luggage. Both of them mine! I mean, I had clothes in one bag and food in another. What? No way I was gonna survive on roots and berries. Well, I didn't know we would be provided with more food before today, so I had to prepare didn't I? Well the point is that before even bringing his own luggage, he brought mine. He is being such a gentleman to me. Well, kind of. I know he already is, but it still says something.

I'm starting to feel cold now. I know what you think, that I should have worn sweaters, jackets, and all that crap, and why am I wearing shorts? It is usually cold in Seattle, but it was hot today. I have no idea how. Probably Global Warming. But right now it was starting to get cold.

I proceeded towards Freddie and stopped him. "Here, let me have those." I reached my hand out to receive my stuff.

"Here ya go," he said while handing me the luggage. "Wait right here, let me get mine."

I stood there and waited as he went to get his own luggage. Gibby passed me carrying his own luggage- which was merely a small bag. Did he wear no clothes? Well I just ignored him and concentrated on Freddie. What is happening to me? Do I like Freddie? As much as I want to deny it, I should face reality. He's been my enemy for some time, then we became frenemies and from frenemies we skipped all the way to becoming best friends. Can we go any further? Ok, I am saying it now and out loud.

I like Freddie.

I like Freddie.

I like Freddie!

I said it! I actually said it! In my mind though. That's good enough right?

But when? When the hell did I start liking him? I mean how can I stand here suddenly say "I like Freddie?" I think I started to realize my attraction when he started to blackmail me and keep mentioning Carly in everything. Well, everyone needs a push once in a while. Maybe Freddie himself is that push, or should I say pull.

But does he like me? I mean he acts like it. I mean the bus incident? Footsie? You don't randomly start playing footsie do you? And what about the 'I'll make plans for that tonight" thing? I mean of course I know we won't be going _there,_ but he still said it. Him saying that he would not like it here without me? Call me crazy, but I think he is hinting at something.

Freddie was coming back, carrying his black bag full of his belongings. He was approaching me and when he did, he smiled and took one bag from me.

_Awww! Thanks Freddie. _I didn't say that out loud though. All that came out was a squeaky "thanks."

"Hehe, you welcome," he chuckled. Damn my squeaky voice.

I followed behind as he walked towards our cabins where everyone else was standing. There were three cabins, all were made of logs. They look really comfortable though. If it wasn't for the bitch, I'd be looking forward in staying in them.

"Ok," said Mr. Lewis, "Why doesn't everyone go get fresh and since it's almost dark, we'll start a campfire. The old traditional way of enjoying an evening isn't? Oh and guys, I'm going to have to sleep in one you guys' room. Some days I'll sleep in Gibby's and Freddie's and other days in Reuben's and Rodney's. Is that fine with ya'll?"

"Sure," said Gibby.

"Cool with us," Reuben said.

"Awesome!" Rodney exclaimed.

"No problemo." Freddie said.

Oh my fuckin gosh. I love his Spanish. He sounds so hot in it! Ok control Sam. Just act the tough, mean girl you have always acted, but just lighten up a little bit. Just a little. I took my luggage from Freddie and as he handed it, our hands made contact and I quickly pulled away. He just stared at me confusingly as to what happened. Sure Sam, I can beat him up all over but it's a nightmare when our hands come in contact. Whatever. I'm such a priss.

"Ok then," the teacher began, "go and freshen up!"

Everyone proceeded in their own cabins while me and Valerie proceeded in ours. It was really weird how quiet she is being. What is up with her? Just ignore her Sam, don't wanna be involved with the bitch.

We entered the cabin and I looked around. It was magnificent! It can two regular sized beds with really beautiful bed sheets. They were royal purple with white fancy designs on it. There was a desk in between the beds and on the desk was a lantern. Hmm, well atleast they are trying to lighten up on the electricity-that's why they put a light instead of lamp. As expected, there was no T.V. There were really cool pictures and posters all around the walls and a standing mirror connected to a drawer in the corner of the room. The floor was covered in marvelous green colored carpet. There was a door which I suppose was the bathroom's. It was a plain, clean, white colored and patterned door with a golden colored knob on it. It was so shiny you get see your reflection it it.

As me and Valerie entered the bedroom, I set my stuff on the first bed I could reach too. I am not going to be so picky on which bed I'm going to sleep on, I'll deal with any I get. So this one's good. Valerie set her stuff on the other bed. I observed her as she started to unpack her belongings and set them in the cabinets, bathrooms, etc.

"Do you want to shower first or can I?" she asked. Wow. That was the first thing she said since morning, and is she _asking _me? Wow. If I were her, I'd run off to the bathroom just to piss her off. Why isn't she acting like a bitch? I'll figure it out soon enough. For now, I didn't feel like showering. I could wait a few minutes.

"You can go shower first," I said, "I'll go later."

"Alright." With that, she proceeded inside and I started to unpack my things. Hmm, I wonder where I should keep all my things. Why don't I let her unpack first then I'll do mine later.

After 15 minutes, Valerie came out of the bathroom wearing her black and white tank top along with some black skinny pajamas. Her towel was wrapped around her hair and there was hot steam coming from the bathroom. I grabbed my towel, shampoo, and soap and headed towards the bathroom. Before I closed the door, Valerie said "You might wanna hurry, the campfire is gonna start soon."

"Ok," I replied simply. Wow, she's behaving normal. I think I might be able to handle her. With that, I closed and locked the door. I headed towards the bathtub and turned on the shower. I turned the thing all the way to hot and even waited 10 seconds. It was still cold. That bitch finished the fuckin hot water! Ughh, next time, I'm showering first. I waited like ten minutes for the hot water to come back, and then it finally did. Thank God! I got myself wet and poured some shampoo on my hand and started to wash my hair. I washed and then rinsed then washed my body after I put soap on it. As I was done, I didn't feel like getting out because it was so relaxing in the hot water. I was intoxicated by it. I decided to stay there for some more time. I lost track of time as I was enjoying the hot water.

All this time, I kept on thinking about this stupid trip. I'm here because of Freddie anyway, that stupid nub ate my orange and now I'm stuck here. My mind kept on wondering on other things too. Like Freddie. Why was he acting so weird, or different? Is he just bugging me or is he actually hinting at something. I mean he has that stupid picture of mine stored back at home in his email. Whatever, I'll think of this later.

I built up a lot of courage and finally turned off the water and stepped outside the bathtub.

I got my towel and dried myself up. As I reached for my clothes, I realized something. I left them on my bed. WHAT THE HELL! Ughh, I forgot! And I don't even want to ask Valerie for help! I'll just go get them myself.

I slightly opened the door and saw that Valerie wasn't there. Where did she go? OH! The campfire! I was in the shower for nearly an hour! Haha, that rhymed. I better hurry. I wrapped my towel around myself and looked to see no one was around. As the coast was clear, I proceeded to go get my underwear and night suit. They were on my bed and as I was walking there, the door suddenly opened. Oh my God. That gave me a mini heart attack. But what gave me a major heart attack was the person coming through that door. Freddie.

"Freddie!" I screamed. Suddenly self-conscious, I gripped my towel tighter and tighter- afraid for it to fall off. I mean I have NOTHING under the towel.

Freddie was standing there and saw me and then gawked at me just enveloped in my towel. I expected him to cover his eyes or to leave. But guess what he did? He sure did close the door, but after entering the room! My face turned a rosy color because I standing there naked with only a towel around me. And you know what's worse? My towel was little! I had to keep pulling it up AND down in order to shield myself. I had to hide my boobs and my _other_ part.

"Freddie!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come to the campfire? Mr. Lewis sent me to go look for you," he replied normally, as if nothing is happening. As if a 17-year old girl is not standing naked in front of a 17-year old boy.

"Mr. Lewis sent you?" I asked suspiciously. Why would he send Freddie? Why not Valerie? Doesn't he know to respect a girl's privacy?

"Well actually he sent Valerie, but she refused to go, so he just told me to come and get you." Freddie then locked the door. HE FUCKIN OCKED THE DOOR. Oh my gosh! Why? He came closer and closer and my heart beat faster and faster. As he approached nearer, his mouth turned into a smirk and his eyebrows rose. I initially proceeded towards my bed, but now I was backing away from it because Freddie was coming closer to me. He still had his plaid shirt and pants on. As he was walking,, he pt his thimbs in his pockets, and let me tell you, as simple as that action was, he looked way too sexy doing it.

As he reached my bed, he took out his hands from his pockets and reached for something. "Nice panties." he exclaimed, picking up my pink and yellow polka dotted underwear. What the hell? Is he for real?

"First of all, do not say that word! Second of all, you are such a pervert, put my underwear down!" I yelled. He chuckled.

"You know, you could have knocked! This is a girl's cabin." I retorted. I mean seriously. Does he NOT have any manners!

"I don't see any girl here," he laughed. Really Freddie. Did you just go there?

"Haha Freddie." I wasn't in the situation to be offended or to laugh at his joke. Right now I was exposed in a bad condition and I needed him to go so I could cover myself.

"But, if you remove that towel," he whispered, "maybe I will see a girl. Or better yet, a _women."_ he said slyly., approaching nearer and nearer.

Oh my gosh. Ok, it may be a 17-year old boy hormones speaking, but that was way, way erotic. My heart seriously stopped. I knew he was joking, but that was so intense. Something bubbled inside my lower stomach. Maybe I was just hungry. Yup that's it.

I immediately lowered my head to hide the blush that devoured me. I tried to laugh a normal laugh but all that came out was a yelp. I tried to force a few words out of my mouth but in vain.

"Fred-Freddie," I stuttered, "I-"

I didn't finish that sentence. I built up the courage and just quickly walked towards my bed and grabbed my clothes. I snatched my underwear from him hands and raced to the bathroom, wanting to avoid this embarrassing situation as fast as I can.

I expected him to let me go. I thought he would just ignore it and leave. But he did something I didn't expect. He grabbed me.

As I was running to the bathroom, he grabbed one of my hands and twisted me around. I spun around and crashed into him. My face hit his toned chest and each parts of our body was touching each other. One of my hands was in his and the other was holding my clothes. While still holding my hand, he started to back me up slowly. He kept on staring at me and me at him.

He gradually backed me up until my back hit the wall. He smirked and let go of my hand and put one of his hands on the my right side of my head against the wall.

"Samantha," he whispered very softly in my ear. I felt his breath on myself and I could smell his scent. It was really strong. I could feel his breath on me as he was gradually moving one of his hands to the hem of my towel, almost right on top of my breasts.

"You have such a sexy body," he complimented. "Shouldn't hide it should you?"

My internal system stopped functioning and my whole body shivered. I couldn't move an inch. I stood there like a statue, under his control.

With that, he pulled off my towel and it landed on the floor, along with my clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok now, I know this may annoy some of you, but PLEASE REVIEW. I was 'just a reader' one time too and I never used to get why the people were always so hungry for reviews. Now I get it. They receive a sense of appreciation, of they receive appreciation- well whatever sounds right. I really want as much reviews I can and to know how I am doing. It will literally take 10 seconds to review, yo don't even have to log in! I want to know what you think right now and when I should update. I usually wait till I get a lot of reviews to update, so keep in mind!<strong>

**And you know the sneak peak in the previous chapter? Well, that was for a future chapter. I decided to delete it and just post it when the actual chapter comes. I hoped you like my story!**

**Oh and one more thing. How far to you guys want me to take the "physical relationship." I mean do you want it to be appropriate or "Rated M" material? I mean I am not changing my ratings. I am also not going to be way to far on the sex thing. I just want to know if it is fine for you all to let me write them.**


	5. Author's Note

**I'm sorry this is not a update, but you'll get one soon because I've already started on it. But, i want to know what you guys want too. I want to know exactly what you all think of this story at the moment. I really want to know what you think of each character:- You like him, she's a jerk, they're like this, blah blah blah, and all those opinions.  
><strong>

Ok guys, I just wanted your guys thoughts and opinions. First of all I am going to ask questions and I want as many people to answer me as possible. At least ten or more, then I'll update. Ok:-

1) Ok number one isn't the story related, but just asking. So who else does it annoy that when logging onto fanfiction, when we write our email or password wrong, then after the very first incorrect logging, they make us do the letters thing. And why do they make us do it? I'm not talking about fanfiction in general, but all around. They say to see if we're human or not, but even a normal person has problem seeing those weird letters, so what about dyslexics or other people? Are they not human? This annoys me a lot.

2) So the previous chapter ended with Freddie yanking her towel. I was thinking of not making him see Sam naked and creating a distraction like some people yelling and then Sam running of to the bathroom while he turns to see what happens, but do you guys want something to happen between them during that moment?

3) What do you guys want me to add? A little more Gibby, Valerie, Reuben, Mr. Lewis, and Rodney interaction or involvement?

4) Do you guys want me to write about Spencer and Carly to?

5) Do you guys want to involve thriller things like murder/attempt to murder?

6) IMPORTANT QUESTION- Do you guys want me to keep making Sam nervous of Freddie?

7) IMPORTANT- Do you now want Sam to make Freddie nervous?

8) What do you think of Freddie right now?

9) What do you think of Sam right now?

Ok guys, so this is how I am going to do it. If I don't get enough answers, then I am going to just do it my way. BUT, if I get a lot of answers where the majority are saying something specific, for example, if I get 20 reviews related to this, and 15 of them are saying "2) I want a moment in between Freddie and Sam during this towel thingy," then I will do it. Guys, I really wanna know your opinions so I know where to go.


	6. Valerie Joins Freddie

**So guys, the majority of you said that you wanted not anything big to happen between them, so I decided to create a distraction. Sorry to the guys who wanted something! But I will give it to you later! Sorry!**

* * *

><p>"Sam, you have such a sexy body," I said, "shouldn't hide it should you?" I was flustering her, not infuriating her. I could tell. I mean which girl lets you "ponder" your kind of personal areas unless she has a super duper major crush on you? I moved one of my hands down to the hem of her towel while I kept my other on the wall. Getting her naked would not be the most gentlemen like thing- but hey, I stopped being a gentleman a long time ago. She made me stop becoming one.<p>

I could hear her heart beating loudly and rapidly. She had Goosebumps on her arms and water trickling down her neck. Hmmmm, should I or should take off the towel or should I not? Should I or should I not? Should I or not? Should I? Hmm Hmmm Hmmm...

I yanked her towel off.  
><strong><br>**Her towel dropped to the floor and I guess she was surprised,_ obviously,_ since she dropped her clothes along too. You'd think I'd be in heaven right now considering I have a fully naked, seventeen year old girl with a sexy body trapped against the wall. Yeah, she has the body any man would die for, but to me, she's still a bitch. Sorry for my language. She's still a bitch though. It's not that I think she's fat or ugly, she's sexy, but a bitch nonetheless. But hey, I _am _a seventeen year old teenage boy, and when else am I gonna be able to see such a sight- so what the heck right?

I kept staring into her eyes, and they were filled with something that was a mix of fear, lust, and extreme anxiety. She was a little rosy too. She kept on staring at me too, wondering my next move. It was as if she was frozen with fear and agitation. The look on her face is just priceless.

Just as I was about to look down, something stopped me. A scream.

"AAGHH!" someone screeched from outside and almost gave us a heart attack. It was a sound of a girl. I quickly turned around to see what happened- trying to look out the window but I couldn't see anything because it was really dark. I was really confused. And why is it so dark so soon?

As I was staring outside, I heard a slam and turned around quickly. Sam wasn't there. She escaped! She ran to the bathroom while I was staring outside. I looked on the floor and saw that she took her clothes too, but her dark purple towel was still there.

DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!

I crouched down and picked up her towel. I look towards the bathroom door and slung the towel over my shoulder. I got up and headed for the door.

Oh well Freddie. No fantasy of yours coming alive today. But it's no big deal. Somewhere inside me is glad that I didn't see Sam. Something that told me that it was a good thing that her self-respect was saved. I wonder what that was. Probably the good gentleman side of me.

I headed on outside and made sure I locked the door before I closed it. It's a jungle, anything can happen right?

I went to see what the heck just happened. It was probably Valerie screaming since her and Sam are the only girls with us and, well, Sam was right in front of me. Hehe. Valerie probably saw a bug or something. Girls, pfft.

As I approached everyone around the campfire, I could see Gibby standing on the log dancing. Oh Gibby, you and your stupid dances.

Wait.

He wasn't dancing! He was jumping!

"Kill it! Kill it!" he screamed. I walked towards everyone and saw that Gibby was trying to avoid a small bug.

"Gibby!" I retorted. "Was that you screaming?"

"Yes! But's it's not my fault! That bug just came crawling along and sat by my foot as if we were best friends!"

"Oh God," I said. "If you keep up with your "manly" actions, you're gonna need a new best friend."

"He scared the hell out of me!" Valerie complained, referring to Gibby. I looked over her, she had her arms crossed and was buffing a little bit. She gets angry too fast. Where was this personality when we were dating? Oh yeah, she had to hide it in order to impress me. So I would like her and create her new web show.

"Dude!" Rodney started, "It's just a little spider."

"Well spiders can be poisonous for your kind information!" Gibby responded.

"True" Reuben interfered.

"Now now people. Settle down," Mr. Lewis began, "Gibby, this is a jungle. You're gonna find hundreds of bugs and you can't keep yourself restricted or scared of them. You have to open up. I'm not saying when you see a bug or a snake go on and pet it, but you should be aware when it's safe or not. That's why you should always wear good clothes that cover you properly and some anti-mosquito repellent."

"Fine fine." Gibby said sullenly. Mr. Lewis smiled and then he looked at me.

"Freddie," he said, "where's Sam?"

"Oh, she's still taking a shower. She'll be here I a couple of minutes," I said, smiling to myself as I remembered the towel incident. I am soo the boss.

"Well tell her she doesn't have to come anymore. It's time we go in," Mr. Lewis said.

"Already? But it's early." Reuben said.

"Yeah but since it's you guys first day, we should sleep early so we can be up early and we have more time to explore," said Mr. Lewis. "So everyone proceed to your dorms. Reuben, Rodney, I'm sleeping in your rooms today. Let's go. Oh and Freddie?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you mind putting out the fire?"

"No problem," I said.

Reuben, Mr. Lewis, and Rodney proceeded to their cabin and Gibby proceeded to ours. I saw them enter their rooms and close the doors. I was still standing in front of the campfire, absorbing the heat. I proceeded to the log and sat down, still taking in the warm heat. While I was sitting there, someone tapped my shoulder. I looked back and saw who it was.

Valerie.

"Yes?" I said quite confusingly. Did she want to talk to me? I wonder about what.

"Hey Freddie. What's up?" she said nonchalantly.

"Nothin much. You?" I replied. If she's being nice, might as well I be nice too. I mean we're not friends, but we aren't enemies either.

"So, nothing better than sitting on wood among thousands of bugs. I doubt you mom would like this," she laughed, trying to be funny. Why is she being so open? I didn't laugh, not because I hate her, simply just cause that 'joke' wasn't funny.

Valerie sighed. "Look Freddie," she started off slowly "I know it's been years, but I just want you to know I'm sorry. I never apologized to you regarding, ya know, the new web show thing."

"It's seriously ok," I started, quite surprised she actually brought it up. "I forgot about that a long time ago." Well, I seriously forgot about it. Yeah, when I see her of course it pops up in my mind, but it affects me as much as a A- does now.

"No it's not," she replied, "I used you. But trust me, I really liked you. I never lied to you, I just hid the truth from you. When I first talked to you on iCarly, I really did think you were cute, but my main reason for hooking up with you was to create a new web show. But then when I started to date you, I gradually started to like you, but I also still went along with my plan. I thought that when you finally settled to my brand new show, I'd tell you the truth after a few days, when I thought you wouldn't be angry. This way I'd get a new web show and probably still might have a chance with you. But you found out beforehand through Sam." She said the last sentenced through clenched teeth.

I sat there appalled. She really had feeling for me? What! She really liked me? I thought she only used me.

"I-." I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say? The girl who I thought used me and hated my best friends for years says she actually had feelings for me?

"Wow. I- I didn't know you actually like me. Why didn't you come and tell me before?" I inquired.

"I wanted to, but of course I was too afraid. I knew you would say no and plus you were obsessed with Carly before and after we dated. And probably during too. And Sam was also a big hurdle too," she replied quite gloomily, and angrily when she mentioned Sam.

"Oh."

"I thought this was a perfect timing to discuss this. I mean here we are. Alone. Where no one can interrupt us."

I looked at her suspiciously, and she realized what she said.

"Oh," she began, "I mean a place where no one can interrupt our conversation. That came out a little creepy." We both chuckled.

She sighed once again. "Freddie, why don't you say we start over?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

I paused for a moment to ponder over the thought. What did she mean by "start over?"

"As friends or more?" I asked, curious for her answer.

"Whatever's comfortable for you," she said quite frankly.

"Well right now I'm kinda uh trying to um ya know,_ get _someone." I said quite embarrassed.

"Sam?" she asked straightforwardly, with a look of annoyance on her face.

"NO!" I retorted, quite quickly. How could she think I'm trying to impress Sam? I mean I haven't shown anything that I do with her in private out in public, and I'm sure as heck Sam didn't tell her. "What makes you think that?" I asked, demanding for an answer.

"Nothin, I just assumed. I thought your obsession of Carly was over and you just found someone else. Who is it then?"

"Uh Carly," I answered hesitatingly.

"Haha," she started, "so your obsession with her isn't over. Well I can't blame you, I mean she is pretty, popular, and super nice. She was even to me, though after being angry for quite a while, but of course I did something that anyone would be angry at." She smiled. I smiled along with her. "But I really think you should man up and start finding other chicks." She slightly punched my arm as if we were great friends for a long time. _Why does it suddenly feel that way though? And why does she sound so right about moving on?_

"What do you mean?" I inquired confusingly. What did she mean by that though?

"I mean that Carly and you have known each other for years and she still doesn't like you. She's been dating other guys all these years and you should do the same thing. That or hatch up a plan that will get Carly to like you," she replied, and a shiver ran through my back.

"Haha, well I'm kind already doing that," I admitted. _Why am I opening up to her?_

"Dating other chicks?" she asked surprisingly.

"No, hatching up a plan to get Carly," I said promptly.

"Oh," she said, "Well is it working?" she asked, fear in her eyes.

"Well considering the fact we're stuck in this jungle, no." She laughed and I laughed along with her.

I was feeling weird; I don't know what this feeling is. It's feeling so good here under the cool breeze under the dark night sky with millions of stars hanging above us and the lake sparkling beside us. The camp fire emitting heat and warmth that feels so good. Oh, that reminds me that I have to put out the camp fire soon.

"So are we friends? For right now I mean." she said. Her eyes were sparkling with hope and intimidation. She was probably scared of my response. But I am not going to let her down.

"Friends," I said, a huge grin plastered on my face. I felt so good and forgiving. I mean I disregarded her evil plan a long time ago, but I never thought we would ever be friends again, especially with Carly and Sam with me. Oh wait. SAM!

"How in the world am I going to tell Sam!" I exclaimed. "She is gonna explode."

"What's the big deal," she suddenly retorted, "it's not like we're dating or anything, and even if we were, then why does she have to decide for you?" she said. "And why are you so afraid?"

"Well I-"

"How long are you going to let her control you?" she began, a little more aggressively.

"What?"

"I mean come on, don't tell me Sam hasn't been controlling and ruining you for years. I always notice how she's bringing you down and destroying a lot of your things, and not just physically, but emotionally too," she said hoarsely, "and it's definitely clear on iCarly, unless those insults are just comedy skits too."

She is freaking right. Everyone notices, not just me. This proves that she is also SOCIALLY ruining me, because if Valerie knows that I'm just, or _was,_ just a shrimp in front of Sam, that means a lot of other people might know too. How embarrassing. Thinking of this just made my blood boil even more furiously. It increased my hatred for her and thinking about it made me want to tear a pillow out with my teeth.

"Well she is a bitch. That's why I hate her." I replied roughly.

She was taken aback. She sat there with a surprised expression on her face.

"You seriously hate her?" she asked curiously, not ready to believe that I just cursed and said I hated one of my so called best friends. "Or is it just in the moment anger?"

"I REALLY hate her Valerie. But that's all I'm gonna say, I don't want you to go blabbering on to her about everything," I said while I got up to put out the fire and head to my cabin. But as I got up, she pulled me back down again and I sat back down on the log.

"Do you even know me?" she said laughingly, "I must be the person who hates Sam the most. Can't you tell by the way I've been speaking about her the past five or ten minutes? She ruined my big chances to be famous and she also ruined my chances with you," she said quite shyly. "I think I hate her the most. Well except maybe besides the Missy Robison kid I heard about."

I quickly looked at her sternly. "How do you know about Missy?" I asked. How did she know about her?

"Word gets around real fast."

"Oh."

"But from what I heard about her and what she did to Sam, oh boy she was my hero. I love that chick." She laughed.

I sneered, "You're an evil little girl." I laughed and she giggled back. She truly did hate Sam didn't she? Nice to know we had something in common. Glad to know that someone can feel the anger for the same reason I do- having something ruined due to a specific she devil.

Is it safe to tell her my plan now? I mean I did decide I needed help, and that to from Valerie. I thought I'd have to bribe her with the new web show, but I can see she would volunteer willingly. But I'll still throw in that new web show for her if she still wants it.

"Valerie. If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone, especially Sam," I asked.

"You can count on me to keep your secret." She smiled a very sweet smile which convinced me-and then I continued what I was doing.

"So the thing is, Sam….." And then I told her everything. I told her about the Teddy Bear Blackmail, how I used her to get Carly, her note about me, her nervousness around me, the bus-footsy incident, the towel incident that just happened moments ago, how I hated her, how I wanted revenge, and how I needed her (Valerie's) help.

As I completed my story, Valerie had an amused look on her face. "Wow Benson, you proved yourself very sly didn't you," she smirked after I completed the story. I also smirked along with her. Here I am, feeling great about sharing everything with my umm, friend or partner or whatever she was now.

"Sure did didn't I?" She started to chuckle as well as me.

"So now," she continued, "we come up- wait sorry,_ continue _the plan to destroy Puckett."

"Yes Ma'am. And since you're her roommate, this things gonna be soo easy," I said, quite happy that now I had a partner in my activity.

Everything was silent as we pondered over this matter, then suddenly her face twisted into one of excitement, as if she discovered something new.

"I got a great idea," she began, grinning while talking, "How about you get her to fall in love with you, and not just a crush, real love, and then you start to 'go out' with me, breaking her heart in the process. Or if you feel uncomfortable 'dating me' you can simply just diss her off, but going out with me in her presence will just make her more miserable. And the more the merrier! And beside, from what I heard about in your story, that won't be too hard will it? She already likes you, making her fall in love is just a step away."

I paused for a moment. Isn't that a little too much. "Um, Valerie, don't you think that's going a little over?" I said, wondering if it was fair or not.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said with _something_ in her eyes. "You know what, you ARE right. I mean, sure she like insulted you all the time, in front of Carly, in front of the school, in front of millions of people on iCarly. Told the whole world your personal things," she said quite engagingly.

I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. I was deeply attracted to what she was saying right now.

"I mean a lot of people mess around with friends and that stuff. Yeah, I'm sure they don't go as far as in breaking their bones or ruining a relationship or _two," _she said, referring to me and Valerie and me and Carly. My blood started to boil as she told me all this stuff. All the bad things Sam has done to me.

"Look Freddie, this plan might be really mean. I also think we should drop it. I mean it's not like Sam is going to go sabotage any more of your applications or ruin your other chances of getting into your dream college. I mean, if you get another chance. Not that you're not smart, but who know what else she might ruin for you, just as a joke though, well, she might think it's just a joke." she laughed.

"And besides, isn't that what's been going on, Sam thinking she'll keep continue to destroy you and you won't say anything? It's kind of like a rule now, a rule that might be hard to break. Sam controlling you- that's what the whole world know at least," she laughed.

I took it in. I took it all in. My blood kept boiling in the process. But it still seemed wrong.

"Valerie, I am soo gonna get revenge, but I'm still kind of confused on this plan."

"Look Freddie, I know it seems wrong," she said as she got up to leave, "but don't say I didn't warn you. Sam is not going to stop making you miserable if you keep letting her go. If you don't teach her a lesson. And I have a good plan. Tell me when you've had enough. Good night Freddie." With that, she left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sam's Point of View<em>**

How dare he! How dare that nub strips me! How dare he yank my towel right off of my body after just bursting in through the door. Ok, I don't care how much he affects me, no one, and I mean NO ONE weakens Sam Puckett. Freddie, I hope you had your fun for a day, cause now, the ball is in my court. Get ready re-unite with the actual Sam Puckett. The abusive, threatening, and controlling girl in your life. The Teddy Bear picture is in his computer is AT HOME so he cannot blackmail me with that at the moment. And besides, that picture isn't anywhere near as me getting seen naked! I have a feeling he is going to reveal my so called secret to everyone one day, so why not just be my regular self. But only one thing is stopping me.

I really want to go back to my old ways but I'm not the same girl in front of Freddork that I used to be. Damn that. I mean I started to like him long ago, and I'm just finding about that now. It's him that I see in my dreams. It's his brown chocolate eyes that haunt me day after day. It's his strong essence that never leaves my side. When he used nag with me, call me a demon, help me in homework, give me his food-ok I take it, but at least he lets me have it- and is just there with me all the time and it's been YEARS. I was bound to fall for him, though I never even thought of it till now. Go on, say how I'm starting to suddenly realize my hard fallen love with him. Make fun of me for liking a nub when he is starting to torture me. It happens sometimes. When I started to like him? I guess I realized it when I stopped teasing him- maybe what they say is right, you do make fun of the person you like. Or , in my case, I made fun of him to NOT like him.

Whoa. That was intense. I just thought of everything on my mind and soul. Whoa.

But I have to stop. It's gone to far. Besides, a crush just lasts for some time, my reputation lasts a life time. I have to go back torturing him, back to our old ways. I loved those ways. One reason cause he looked super-duper cute when he always an annoyed face. His lips curves into an irritated expression and his eyes have an annoyed gleam in them, and those aspects make him look more and more cuter. No, _hotter_. He is so stronger now, I have no idea how. I mean, he ain't that wimpy shrimp he used to be around when we started iCarly. Yeah, he ain't beefy as a professional wrestler, which will look disgusting, but he is soo hunky! But I have to stop thinking about this stuff.

If I just try hard enough, I am gonna be successful. Beside, I'm a Puckett; I always get what I want. With a little effort, Freddweeb will be sorry he ever picked on me. Wait. Cut that.

I am so fucked up! I have to stop trying to conflict with myself. Ok I just came up with something that can settle everything. Ok so I will stop torturing Freddie and ease up on the injuries. I won't be all gooey and mushy like Carly, but just stop making his life hell. I mean I owe him that much don't I? But AFTER I get my revenge for the towel thing. After that. Then I'll make peace, and hopefully so would he. I hope he would, I'm tired of him making me nervous all the time. I know he's doing it on purpose. That or he_ like_ me. That could be an option. I _hope_ that's an option. But I know Freddie, he would never hurt me, so I kind of think he is doing it cause he likes me.

Wait Wait Wait. Another idea popped into my head. I'm sorry guys! Yeah I keep changing my mind! I am not stable. Deal with it. Ok listen to my new idea though. _After _I pull my little prank on him regarding the towel incident, I am going to find out if he likes me or not. YES! This is my final decision. How you say? I'm a Puckett, I'll figure that out. And it's not going to be so hard either. I mean, it's Freddie! He's the nicest, dorkiest yes, but also the sweetest, nicest, and don't forget cutest person alive. That's why I constantly pick on him, I mean it's fun, it's funny, he looks cute, and I know he will not take any horrendous action against me. He is a forgiving nub isn't he? No wonder Carly is friends with him- if I had a stalker like him, I'd turn him into the police, or better yet kill him. Lol. Oh- one more reason. If I don't use the mean stuff, I'm afraid my emotions will come out and reveal themselves. Sounds cliché doesn't it, don't care, it's the truth.

As I was sitting there, an idea popped into my mind. I got up and proceeded towards the window facing the boys' cabins. One of the cabins' lights were turned off and the other was one- and I could see a shadow lying on the bed. Just one shadow, not two- and determining the size of that shadow, it was surely Gibby alright. The bathroom was open too and it was dark, so no one there. And I doubt Freddie was hiding in the closet.

_This is my chance! _I knew what I was going to do. I quickly proceeded to my luggage and took out itching powder. I knew this would come in handy. I went to the window and quietly opened it. I climbed outside and tried to land on the grass as silently as possible. I looked around to see if the coast was clear-and it was. But I saw some light, something burning. It was probably the camp fire-everyone was probably still at the campfire an Gibby might have come early cause he was sleepy. Typical Gibby.

I looked all around and there was no one. I slowly walked towards Gibby's window, trying my best to avoid the rustling of the leaves. As I reached his window, I stood outside it to make sure Gibby was fast asleep. He was. I could hear is snoring till here. He needs to fix that is he wants to keep dating Tasha. Well, whatever, it was of use now though. I put my hands on the windows and applied a little force on it to open it. It wouldn't budge!

Then I saw it. A minor lock thing that could be only unlocked from the inside, just like door lock- the lock I knew how to pick very well. I took out my hair pin and easily unlocked the window and pulled the window up. I slowly climbed in and once I got in, I slowly approached Freddie's bed. All this time though, I had to be careful of Gibby waking up and any other person who would catch me.

On reaching Freddie's bed, I looked at it for a moment. Of course it was set. He had a dark blue color bedsheet covering his bed with matching blue color pillows. I slowly uncovered Freddie's bed and sprinkled the powder all over his bed and under and over his pillow. I made his bed so that he didn't suspect anything. As I was headed towards the door, I heard a the door knob move. Oh shit.

I looked around for a place to hide. Under the bed or in the closet? I ran and quickly hid under the bed.

The door opened and it was Freddie. He entered the room and casually proceeded to his closet._ Thank God I didn't hide in there. _I couldn't see what he was taking out since I could only see his feet, but I bet it was his night-suit. He headed towards the bathroom and I took a sigh of relief. Once he was in there I could make a run for it. I started to position myself. As soon as got in and shut the door, I made a run for it. I got out of bed and headed for the window. As I was rushing towards it, I heard the door open- the bathroom door. Oh shit.

**~~~~~~~~~~Freddie's Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~**

After talking to Valerie, I headed for my dorm. I entered the room and headed for my closet, to get my night-suit so I can take a bath. I got my clothes out and went to the bathroom. I shut the door and took off my shirt, then realized something. I forgot my damn soap, and I sure ain't gonna use Gibby's. I proceeded to open the bathroom door to go fetch some soap, but as I opened it, I saw Sam. WHAT WAS SAM DOING HERE?

"SAM! What are you doing here?" I yelled, nearly waking up Gibby.

"Uhhh," she said, trying to look for word, "I, um, I was, I came here to scare Gibby! Yeah, I came here to scare Gibby."

"What were you doing under my bed?" I inquired, as I slowly walked towards her. I could clearly see she was checking me out, especially since I was shirtless.

"That was where I was gonna scare Gibby from. I was going to pretend to be a monster and was waiting for that fatty to wake up, but he just kept on snoring! Too bad for me being scrunched up under that thing," she said, pointing to the bed. "Then you came acting your nubby self and then I decided it was time for me to go. I couldn't stay here all night."

I smirked at this and raised my eyes seductively, continuing my manly intentions.

"Go burn your face up," she said. Whoa. That's surprising. I thought she would succumb to Goosebumps and stuttering, but she was acing different. I looked closely and I could see a little pink in her. I still got my game.

"Well Freddifer, momma has to get her sleep. See ya," she said, leaving through our window and entering her own cabin.

Poor Gibby. Good thing he didn't wake up, or he'd be a victim to one of Sam's embarrassing pranks. I'm fine with that as long as she doesn't try anything on me.

I woke up in the morning a little later than usual. I felt really weird though, as if bugs were crawling on me. I ignored it though. I'll take a shower and it'll be alright. When I woke up, I proceeded outside where everyone was eating some bacon that Mr. Lewis packed. This is so not a camping trip. I was walking towards them, scratching my arms in the process. As I proceeded there, Sam was glaring at me with an amused look on her face. I wonder what her problem is.

"Hey Freddie!" Mr. Lewis, Gibby, and Reuben greeted. "What's up!"

"Nothin much, just feeling a little scratchy." I replied. In fact- I was feeling a LOT scratchy. And even more. And more. And then I was scratching myself like a maniac in front of everyone. I received some weird glares except from one person. Sam. She burst out laughing and I could see tears falling through her eyes. She laughed as if it was the end of the world.

"Boom! Got ya Freddifer! Like my itchy powder trick!" she screeched, still laughing her lungs out.

What! What! She put itching powder in my bed! I should have known! She didn't come to scare Gibby, she came to prank me! I was super super pissed.

The whole group burst out laughing and I just stood there, scratching myself senselessly, embarrassed. I looked over at Valerie and she had an "I told you so" face. I ran to my dorm and into the bathroom and quickly got into the shower. I turn on the water as hot as it got and then I took a sigh of relief. I couldn't think at all that time- only of getting the itch off. After an hour, I finally got out of the bathroom and put whatever clothes were in there- not my night-suit though- it was infected by itching powder. I found some blue pants and a black shirt. I put it on and angrily proceeded towards the girls' cabin.

As I entered there cabin, I saw that Valerie was sitting there, doing her makeup, and Sam was showering. Perfect. I went over to Valerie and pulled her and led her outside. She didn't resist. I kept walking her until no one was at a hearing distance. Then I turned to her and opened my mouth.

"Valerie, tell me your plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie finally decides to go with The Plan. Sam did not do a good thing with that prank. But at least she's herself again! You guys should review! :) <strong>

**Oh and guys, you should go look at my avatar- it's really really Seddie and sweet- it's an awesome manip. Please check it out and tell me how you like it. And does anyone know how to add more than one picture on your homepage? Oh and a review named Kezziexx gave me an idea- First of all, don't worry it is Seddie- and the idea is that I will make Freddie remember the good things she's done for him. And one major sacrifice she made (it will be in the upcoming stories).**

**GUYS! One more question- do you guys like these long chapters or do you want me to make them quick, but shorter?**


	7. First Kiss

**Sorry guys. I AM sorry. See I am a 17 year old girl and had and still have tons of studying to do. I'm taking lots of AP and honor classes and plus college classes so I hope some of you can understand what that does to you. Well, here's the next chapter of Teddy Bear Blackmail!**

**So last time I ended when Freddie was angry for Sam at the prank and finally took in Valerie's words and begins to take revenge. And what is he going to do for the revenge? FIND OUT (maybe not in this chapter though lol)**

**Anyone know of a fanfiction where Freddie become a jerk or a bad boy because I find those extremely hot. Seddie of course. PLEASE TELL ME. I know there's iSwitched, Must Be Dreaming, Do_No_Harm, iFugitive, and a couple of more I can't remember tell me please!**

**I know the characters are Out of Character, but it's fun that way!**

**CHECK OUT MY AVATAR!**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day and was quite warm for winter. Mr. Lewis announced that today we were going on a hike. In the woods. Where there were tons of bugs, snakes, and wild animals. How delightful. My mom would just <em>love<em> that. I mean I'm not afraid of them, it's just that today I felt very vulnerable to any such things like bugs or dirt or anything that can cause itches. My skin kind of felt a little irritating after the stunt the blondie pulled. I felt like burning my skin off at the thought of that.

_But then I feel better as I think of Valerie's plan._

Valerie told me the complete plan only moments ago. When she told me some of it during our encounter at the campfire, then I was hesitant to do it. But after the prank Sam pulled, I knew she was right. If I kept letting her go; if I don't teach her a lesson, she will continue with the torture. If I don't make her feel what it is like to be hurt, to be tortured, then she won't stop her behavior and continue to make my life miserable.

So I just had to do something about her. And what better time than now- where there's no Carly to protect her. No one she can run to. No one she can cry to. No one to comfort her. A smirk played on my lips just thinking about this.

_Time to get my revenge Puckett. _

"Okay children!" Mr. Lewis began and interrupted my thoughts. "Today you guys will go hiking in the wood and explore the wonders of nature!"

Everyone started to groan.

We were outside the cabins and surrounded what used to be a campfire and is now just wood and ashes. Mr. Lewis was in the middle of us an checking if we were all here. We eyed him as he was mentally taking attendance: Sam, Freddie, Valerie, Gibby, Rodney, and Rueben- all present.

"Can't we just stay here and relax." Rodney asked tiredly, obviously not interested in hiking.

"Yeah, I haven't slept all night!" Gibby chimed in enthusiastically.

"What do you mean," I began in disbelief, "you slept like a pig yesterday night!"

"Well, I didn't have enough sleep alright!" Gibby defended.

"People people people!" Mr. Lewis interrupted clearly annoyed. "No one is staying here and relaxing. Everyone must participate the activities or you fail."

Everyone once again groaned. And Sam groaned the loudest and a smirk played against my lips listening to her _groan_.

_Oh Sam. Once I'm done with you, you'll be just more than groaning alright._

_"_What are we supposed to do in the wood? Just wait for the squirell to have tea with the sap in the tree?" Reuben said in his annoying voice.

Everyone stared at him in annoyance while Sam shouted "Shut up Reuben!"

As me, Gibby, Sam, Valerie, Rodney, and Reuben were awaiting for further instructions, Mr. Lewis went to a some kind of box and took something out. He took out a can of something and proceeded towards us. He raised the can towards me and then sprayed my arms and legs, which created a cough out of me. It was mosquito spray. Thank God for that. I couldn't bear any mosquito bites today.

He then proceeded to spray Gibby next, then Valerie and continued to spray everyone standing there so they wouldn't be bitten by mosquitoes- the death insects.

After that, he went back to his box and put the can away. He then took out six water bottles and then faced us. He threw us each a water bottle and we placed it in our hiking bags.

"Ok guys," Mr. Lewis began, "first of all do not lose these bottles and use your water sensibly. And second of all, the woods is not a walk in the park, it's not a really safe place and-"

"That's why your making us go?" Sam chimed in sarcastically.

Mr. Lewis ignored her. I scoffed at this. Can't blame him. Who's wants to hear Sam's complaining? **(I don't care if it is OOC- it's a FANFIC)**

"As I was saying, the woods is not really a safe place and you cannot and will not travel alone. You guys will split up, but either into groups of three or partners of obviously two. Your pick."

My mind went suddenly alert. This was the perfect time to be alone with Sam to do _things_ to her. Or should I pick Valerie so we could further discuss our plan? Which one should it be?

"_Freddie!" _Valerie whispered hissed. "_You'll be coming with me. I have to discuss some things with you."_

Well that was easy. Valerie it is then. I'll just do Sam another time. I'm not _that_ eager to get 'jiggy' with her.

"I think we should choose partners!" I exclaimed. And as I said this, I swear I saw Sam shy away a little, happiness in her eyes. Ha, that blondie thinks I'm gonna choose her. I would, if I were about to start my plan now, but Valerie wanted to talk to me so I couldn't now.

"Ok then, choose your partners, and make sure you don't lose them at ANY cost. You do not want to be alone in the woods, trust me," Mr. Lewis clarified.

Rodney quickly ran and teamed up with Gibby (he thought Rebuen was weird and he was already having trouble sharing a cabin with the weirdo). And then it happened. I saw Sam take a small step towards me. I wanted to laugh so much. Poor Sam, thought I was referring to her when I said I wanted to be in partners. As Sam came towards me, Valerie proceeded towards me at the same time. But, just as she was though, something stopped all our tracks.

A phone rang. _A phone. _How in the world did a phone get here? Who brought a phone when it was clearly restricted.

Suddenly six faces turned to Mr, Lewis as the sound of the ringing was coming towards him. He had a red face on him.

"Uhh hehe, see umm..." he stuttered, while the phone still rang as he took it of of his pocket.

"Out with it!" we all screeched, annoyed that we weren't allowed to bring a phone and the teacher did when he specifically stated camping was all about nature and all the other stuff.

"Oh alright. I'm a teacher ok. I didn't bring my phone just to play with or anything. I brought it cause it is essential to have contact of the school. Besides, this is a school project," Mr. Lewis explained.

"Doesn't seem like one." Rodney scoffed and Mr. Lewis eyed him sternly.

"Ok, excuse me while I make this call," Mr. Lewis announced, and with that, he went to his cabin. As he went, Gibby and Rodney started chatting and strolling around the campsite while Reuben stuck to them like a parasite. I laughed at this, poor Gibby.

Sam was near the box of equipment an her eyes wandered randomly around the campsite and glanced at me for a brief moment and then back to random things. Valerie was on my other side and I thought of talking to her.

"Valerie," I whispered, "what are-"

"Just hold that thought, I'll be right back," she interrupted. And with that, she proceeded to Mr. Lewis's cabin. Hmm, she probably wants to ask him something. I saw her as she was walking, wearing black jeans and a dark red top. Weird since we are going camping. I could never understand girls. But either way- Valerie was sexy alright. She had a very hot figure. I saw her walking, her hips moving back and forth in the process. Back and forth. Back and Forth. Back and for-

"HEY!" Sam shouted right next to my ear.

"Oww!" I screeched. "What was that for?" I put my hand up to my ear and tested to see if I was deaf yet or not.

"I've been calling your name for quite a while now. Where were you lost?" she inquired, a hint of anger in her eyes as she glanced at Valerie for a brief moment and back to me.

And then I noticed I was drooling over Valerie. Oh boy. My male hormones are out of whack today. You can't blame me. I may be a nerd, but if you have two hot girls striving for you- it can change your attitude. But there's that one girl who I have the hots for and shows no interest in me whatsoever. Carly. I wonder when Carly fins out my mean plan, how she's gonna react. I mean Sam is her best friend. But I bet she'll forgive me sometime- she does need to realize that Sam needed to be taught a lesson. Even if she is angry, it will all wear out soon and then everything will be back to normal. All three of us can continue iCarly like always- except this time Sam ain't gonna bully me and show a little respect and maybe Carly will see me of something other than a mere wimp.

After I woke up from my thoughts, I noticed that Sam was wearing very comfortable looking red Capri and a light yellow top. She had on dark blue sneakers with green socks. I laughed at her dressing sense. It was weird. _She has always been different._

I guess she noticed me staring at her, that's why she replied, "Take a picture, it will last longer."

I scoffed. Like I would want a picture of her. Oh wait, I already have one.

"I already did, sweetheart. And its saved at home in my computer- or anywhere where there is internet access. And as soon as we do get home, it's gonna be out in public. A little get back for the stunt you pulled earlier," I smirked.

Instead of seeing full on anger as I expected, I saw a little pink in her cheeks. I guess she really does hate that picture huh. And then as I was about to say something, I realized what I did say: sweetheart. That was totally unintentional, it just came out and used as a mocking thing. Stupid Peeta. I stood there shocked realizing what I had said, but as I saw her get more flustered, I suddenly felt better.

_The plan is getting stronger._

"You deserved it Fredbag. The itching powder made you attractive than before," she laughed. "Besides, I only did that itching powder thing cause of what you did with the towel incident," she said, ignoring eye contact and turning a little red.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it sweety," I began. She immediately looked up and made eye contact with me. Her blue eyes sparkled and her cheeks were filled with blushes. He blonde wavy hair sparkled too and her lips looked so soft and luscious.

What the hell am I thinking. Back to business Freddie.

"I DID NOT!" she defended, trying to convince me at her best. "The room got ugly when you stepped into the room."

I cocked my head and stared her down. I crossed my arms and scoffed. "You didn't?" I asked as I took a step towards her, ignoring her rude remark.

"N- no," she stuttered once again, taking a step back while staring at the ground. "I'd rather drink from a used toilet," she exclaimed. Umm ew.

"Oh Really?" I said, referring to her denial. I smirked as I took yet another step towards her.

"Yeah, rea- really," she replied, frozen- not taking any step back. I couldn't help but enjoy myself at this situation. This is SOO easy. Thank God I found that note. That note which I got along with the orange. That note that said she was into me.

"Hey Sam," I whispered softly. I saw her hesitate to look up. As she did though, I uncrossed my arms and started to extend them to her waist. I could see her hesitate and thinking what the hell was she supposed to do. As I played my move, I pulled her even close to me **(like Melanie did to Freddie as they started to dance in iTwins)**. Now we were flushed together.

She tried to struggle out of my grip. "Gross Fredweird. Let go of me. Now I got nerd germs all over me! You know I could easily kick you in the shin right now. So respectfully release me and you won't get hurt."

I ignored her and quickly took a glance at the boys to see if they weren't looking- which would be kinda awkward if they were. They weren't. I also looked at Mr. Lewis's cabin to see if they were coming. They weren't. Awesome, time to make a move.

I held on to her waist with one hand while I moved my hand towards her hair and pushed it back behind her shoulders. All this time she was trying to avoid eye contact- still emitting rude remarks from her mouth like "Fredloser, or "you can only get a girl by force," and all that other crap. She was slightly struggling- very little enough to convince me she didn't want me to go. Or if she did, she doesn't have the courage to make me.

I still stared into her eyes while I softly caressed her neck. I could see her shudder a little and this made my heart jump with joy. Evil joy that is.

Then I held her cheek and forced her to make eye contact with me. She was resisting at first while cursing at the same time- but finally her eyes did meet mine. She she was quieted. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and then as I stared into her eyes I lost unconsciousness. I forgot about everything. Her bullying, Valerie, Carly, the plan- everything.

They were deep. Really really deep. I could see myself in them. I could see the times we spent together in them. The time she admitted she never kissed anyone in front of thousands of people just for me. The time she admitted I was important to the show. That time we hugged. The hug when we won the Japan awards. The moment when she came to the fire escape and apologized. Those eyes had trust installed in them. Trust in me. I- I couldn't break that trust. I saw her, saw the real her, I closed my eyes and leaned in.

Our lips touched and if it was possible, I further blanked out. I could see she was shocked as her eyes widened, but it soon closed and she sighed. I put everything in that kiss- words like "You can trust me" or "I won't let anyone hurt you"- momentarily forgetting how much hypocritical that is. But all in all, the kiss remained sweet and un-hormonal.

Just as she was hesitantly about to put her arms on my shoulders, I let go with a kissy sound **(lol- kissy sound)**. As we seperated, we continued a stare down and just then, Mr. Lewis and Valerie exited the cabin and Mr. Lewis came shouting, "Ok people, gather around!"

Our trance was suddenly broken and then I suddenly moved away and so did Sam and we once again became alert. OMG. What just happened?

The boys came back to where Mr. Lewis was standing and Valerie walked towards me, giving me a deathly glare.

"What?" I asked, quite flustered from what just happened. I shook my head to come back to my senses and I am positive I looked like a dog shaking himself after having a bath.

She continued glaring at me.

"What?" I scream-whispered to her once again, annoyed at her silence.

She continued to not answer me.

"What's with girls?" I asked her, "do you guys not understand that we guys no understandy your silent communication."

She continued her glare with violent eyes. Eyes I tried to see something in. I couldn't see anything. Hmm. It is just cause me and her do not actually have a history.

"Why did you go to Mr. Lewis?" I asked, trying to change the subject, if there was any.

"I went to go ask him if we could have more water bottles but he said no. You tell me why you were exchanging spit with that demon!" she screeched. So she saw us. Oops.

"Umm, the plan?" I said quite hesitantly.

"So you kissed her as part of _the plan_?" she asked very slowly.

"Yeah duh," I said quite convincingly this time. Which was not true. I do not know what came over me at that moment.

"Alright then. Don't wanna get attractive to the whore now would ya? The bitch deserves some pain," she said smilingly then turned to Mr. Lewis. Alrighty then, she's convinced.

But I'm not. I don't know what came over me, but I won't let it happen anymore. It was probably the heat of the moment. I looked up to glare at Sam, who was listening to the teacher say something. I stared at her hard, seeing the bully in her. I viewed her as the blonde who ruined my life. The girl who made my living miserable. And I am gonna take my revenge. I am going to fulfill the plan and make her life as hard as she made mine.

I know I'm acting like a jerk. But I think it's alright. Even Valerie is saying it is! Trust me- being a bad boy is a little- no A LOT fun, but hurting one of your best friends isn't. I mean my plan is a one time thing, just to mend Sam. I am going to sting her TEMPORARY. I woul never leave a permanent devastating mark on anybody. Revenge sounds a little mean- for me at least. I think I am gonna term is as a _prank_. Yeah, a _prank_ sounds much more friendly and less-scary. More Freddie-like.

Just a little taste. After she learns her lesson, we would go back to normal- back to being friends or frenemies or whatever we were. She needs a little taste of her own medicine. Once she gets it, we're even and I hope we can both go back to being normal friends, or frenemies- whatever we were- only this time, Sam won't bully me.

_But is hurting her what I really want?_

* * *

><p>I could not believe it!<p>

He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me.

I know I could have easily beaten him down, but I chose not to. I mean Freddie Benson was about to kiss me! And he did! I totally did not want to ruin the moment! I can't believe Freddie Benson just gave me my first kiss **(yes- first kiss. They never kissed in iKiss here).**

Ok, so I promised that after the itching powder thing I would not pull pranks on him. I just had to get a little payback for that extremely hot- er- idiotic thing he did with my towel thing. I blushed as I thought of it. I know, I'm acting non-Sammish but oh well. It's just the Sam you have not seen, the Sam I've been hiding inside of me. I am just damn eeeeeeeekkkkk the kiss ahhh! On the outside I had a plain expression- but on the inside, I was dying of excitement. I really wish Carly was here! Or someone I could at least talk to.

I was broken out of my reverie as Mr. Lewis came shouting through the door. And he brought some news alright.

What he spoke clearly shocked us a little and confused us too. He told us that he just got a phone from his assistant. There has been a mix up. A huge mix-up.

The mistake was- the wrong people were here. Reuben never failed the project. He passed it. But Mr. Lewis's assistant accidently informed Reuben instead of the other guy who actually failed. The reason was that they had the same last names and Mr. Lewis's assistance straight away informed Reuben instead the actual failure. She didn't even bother looking at the first name!

"Wait wait wait" Gibby began, "You mean to say that Reuben passed the project while you failed me?" he shouted hysterically.

""Gibby," Mr. Lewis sighed, "You took off your shirt and yelled "Gibby." Freddie chuckled at that. Aww how cute. Ugh. Sam, you are not going to survive with this attitude.

"Well I have you know," Gibby continued, "Shirts are produced by materials and those materials are produced in factories and factories pollute!" Gibby defended.

"Hmmm," Mr. Lewis began to ponder, "you have a point. But you should have explained that during your presentation. Too late isn't it?" Gibby just grumbled in anger.

Oh and one more thing Mr. Lewis mentioned. Rodney was also not supposed to be here. Someone manipulated the paper and wrote Rodney's name instead of the real person's. And guess who it was? Reuben. He confessed it and claimed that the reason he did it was because as he saw the paper of the people who were going on this trips aka the failures- first of all he too was idiotic enough that he didn't notice that it wasn't his name, but someone's else that was supposed to go on the trip. He didn't even bother to check the first name. And second of all-he saw that none of his friends were going so that's why he just erased a girl's name and entered Rodney's.

"I'm not your friend!" exclaimed Rodney.

Rodney and Mr. Lewis obviously yelled at him while I enjoyed and watched the scene. It was entertaining. Gibby, Freddie and Valerie were also amused. Valerie was standing dangerously close to Freddie and that did something to me. I felt like ripping her hair out. I would have if it wasn't for Freddie- who is against all violence and evilness. And I had to go his way of living if I wanted to you know- umm- impress him.

"Ok guys, now that things are settled, you can go hike. You guys need to come back early because the bus to take Rodney and Reuben will come here later and will also drop off the failing students." Mr. Lewis announced.

"Who are the-" I began to ask, but Mr. Lewis cut me off. I was about to ask who were the other students.

"Ok guys, I want you to go in groups instead of partners since it will be quicker for all of you to settle back here instead of me have to wait for each group. Valerie, Freddie, Sam and Gibby, Rodney, and Reuben. Your groups. Go hike."

I was frozen. Really? Seriously? Why! I did NOT want to hike with VALERIE. Ugh. I was gonna be alone with Freddie, he wanted it too. I mean he did say he wanted to go in partners- who else was he referring to but me? I doubt it was Rodney or Reuben. Could have been Gibby. Valerie? No- I just shuddered at the thought.

Then I suddenly got happy as I thought of my first kiss that just happened ten minutes ago. _I am just so happy that my first kiss wasn't with a douche bag or jerk. _

I mean think happy thoughts. No point in thinking bad things. Even though Valerie is coming with us, because I still think that this day is one of the best days in history!

_Just wait till you see the two new students Sam. _

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, iCarly is ending in November! And I am soo freaking nervous due to the endgame ship! I'd say we have to try and let Dan know to make Seddie endgame, but that's too late since they already filmed the very last episode- so all we can do is hope. But, if it is not endgame, promise me that we will constantly tweet to Dan- expressing our dissappointment.<strong>

**Oh and guys, we have 5 months till iCarly ends and I don't know if I'll be able to finish this fanfiction or not. If you guys really want me to I can (cause I have a suprise ending), but if you are not that eager then I can briefly tell you ahead of what I was thinking of doing.**

**And guys, what I am writing, I have NOT planned. I mean to say whatever you guys read, I think of as I write along- just like the SAT essays, just write whatever comes to mind- that's what I'm doing here. I mean I know the basic plot but the conversation, actions, etc I am making up as I write. I know where I'm going with this fic and it has a little unexpected ending- but that can always change based on wha my audience (you guys) want me to do.**

**And guys- please feel free to suggest to me- if I think its awesome I will fit it in somewhere!**

**And guys. Please tell me how do you want Sam to further behave. I am gonna keep Freddie jerkish- but I can change Sam's behavior if you want. And who do you think are the new students? Who do you want it to be?**

**So guys- anyone super interested in continuing this story? I mean I'm gonna continue it but if anyone of you who think you can do it BETTER and QUICKER, message me. But if anyone if interested- I have one tiny condition- I want you to continue the story with my basic plot. Actually iCarly is about to end in 5 months and I don't think I'll have the heart to write more especially if it doesn't end in Seddie.**

**But don't worry! I will not make this story left incomplete! I know how annoying that is! Just tell me when you want the next update and be reasonable- not something like "tomorrow" or "right now" or "in two days." Because I will try to get it to you then if you guys pick a date and give me a good amount of time. I will make sure I won't wait months to update again cause iCarly is ending!**

**Oh and last but not least- how did you like this chapter? Did you think it was long, short, or average?**


	8. Jungle Problems and Fun

**Well guys, I hope it was quick enough. At least it wasn't three months like last time :)** **This chapter is Sam's point of view.**

**Oh, go to this site, it has all my manips! Tell me the best one!**

**_you tube watch?v=ybQf6sbyKys_ (type without spaces though, it won't let me write it with spaces)**

* * *

><p>My throat was burning! We had been walking for hours and my legs now feel like jello. I bet Freddie and Valerie were feeling the same way. I could tell by how they were sweating. It wasn't that hot, but it was just that we were walking for SO long! I mean come on! I haven't eaten in a full three hours. That's gotta be a new record.<p>

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and observed the sweat trickling down Freddie's face. It was soo hot. Seriously puberty has has been very very kind to him (**sorry guys I know it's an overused plot by showing Freddie all muscular and stuff, but I gotta show him a a hunky guy! I like it like that!**). He loked good enough to eat...I am hungry maybe...SNAP OUT OF IT SAM! You can't eat Freddie! Who else is gonna film iCarly?

Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, thinking about his hot, muscular, delicious...sorry, a little too much?

**Go to this site, it has all my Seddie manips!**- **_you tube watch?v=ybQf6sbyKys_ (type without spaces though, it won't let me write it with spaces)**** - ** **Remember I'm only gonna update again if you guys take a look at it and tell me which one you like best!**

Well, hot, cute, sexy, or ugly, he's still a dork. It's been hours since I haven't troubled him. I feel so empty without annoying him! But I did promise myself I would stop doing because I only used to be a bully for _one reason_ and _one reason_ only. I shuddered at the thought of the reason and chills ran down my spine. But, we are out in the woods almost alone so I don't have to be pressurized for that reason.

Ever since I have started bullying it's become a habit. And with Freddie, it's not only bullying anymore- it's a deeper connection. The teasing, the beatings, the mocking. All of it is more than bullying now. The teasing and troubling him became a habit and _the reason_ had become only part of the reasons I used to tease him. The bickering had become a part of our daily routine. A Sam and Freddie thing. A _Seddie_ thing.

The thoughts went as quickly as they came. The horrendous thoughts. The wicked ones. I hated thinking about it. Thinking about that God damn _reason_. I really really hated it.

I guess it is time to stop with the teasing and all that for now. At least here in the jungle. Or shouldn't I? I'm still confused. My brain is saying to stop but my heart is saying otherwise. Our bickering is a Sam and Freddie thing, but does he mind it...ugh I hate thinking. This is why I don't use my brain- just too much work. I as always told to follow the heart. Maybe I'll just continue teasing him...but that will be stupid. Of course which person would liked to be beaten up 24 hours? Come on guys, give me advice!

"Can we sit down and rest a little. I'm exhausted!" I complained, taking a break from all this hard thinking. I slowed down my pace because I didn't feel like walking anymore. I felt like my lungs were going to explode any time soon.

Freddie slowed down his pace and turned to me while he looked a little annoyed at this and sighed. So did Valerie.

"You're always exhausted," Freddie replied cynically. "We have to keep on walking. Come on don't be lazy," he began to walk towards me, and as he reached about an inch from me, he grabbed my arm and dragged me forward while I lazily resisted. _  
><em>

"Ughh Nub. Stop yanking my arm off!" I shouted as he kept on pulling me. "Fine, I'll keep walking. Where are we going anyway?" I inquired, walking a little faster to keep pace with the both of them, wondering if we were ever gonna reach our destination. It was a freakin forest. There were very tall trees surrounding us and God knows what kind of creatures.

He loosened up his grip on my arm and eventually let go. "I don't really know," Freddie responded with confusion. Then he turned to Valerie. "Hey Val."

Val? When did they get so frank? Eh. He's just probably lazy to say her whole name. I'm rubbing off him lol. I should call her Val too.

"Yeah?" Valerie responded, looking his way. She had a slight smile on her and her face also looked angelic. I wonder if she changed herself and if she was angelic on the inside as she is on the outside or if she is still the same Valerie who uses people.

"What did Mr. Lewis said we had to go hiking for?" Freddie asked nicely. "Didn't he give us a specific task to do?"

"Hmm, Valerie began thoughtfully, "I can't recall. He said something but I zoned off while he was explaining. I was hoping you would know. And we don't even have cell phones to call him...or each other," she said flirtatiously with a wink to him.

_That had better just been her sweat landing in her one eye._

Freddie just chuckled at her response, "I think he just wanted us to "explore the nature world" or something like that." He chuckled at her response? What was so funny not knowing what a teacher said (well in some cases it is funny sometimes, but not this one). And what is so funny with a girl trying to protect her eye from sweat?

"Well nature sure stinks," I added to Freddie's response. Where did that hideous smell come from? Well it is a forest. There are all kinds of things here.

"Naah, I think that's just you," Valerie commented very clearly in a low voice thinking I didn't hear her. I also heard a snicker from her.

I suddenly yanked my head up to look at her and that girl was smirking! And I was wrong._ She wasn't the one who snickered._

Valerie was still smirking- trying to hide it while Freddie was grinning, also trying to hide his laughter. They were staring at each other with amusing eyes- obviously amused by the small _funny _comment. And me- of course my blood boiled.

**Go to this site, it has all my Seddie manips!**- **_you tube watch?v=ybQf6sbyKys_ (type without spaces though, it won't let me write it with spaces)****-** **Remember I'm only gonna update again if you guys take a look at it and tell me which one you like best!**

I know I make these kind of comments to others all the time but that was different. _I had a reason_. Plus, no one messes with a Puckett.

"What did you say?" I said in a menacing voice, hoping it created fear for her. She better apologize- that skunk-bag.

"I said," she spoke louder, "that that's just you who could smell that. Me and Freddie can't smell anything." What a clever skunk-bag. I am positive she said what I thought she said. And she knew it too. So did Freddie.

"Well I sure didn't hear the 'who could smell that.' Just the 'that that's just you.'" I said annoyed. I mean really? How can she lie to my face? Maybe she was afraid. I smiled at the thought of her being terrified of me. Maybe I should just continue my evil ways...

"She said that only you can smell it Sam. She's right, I can't smell anything bad either," he said calmly- still trying to hide his smirk but unsuccessfully. I can't believe he's taking her side. He knows what she said and I bet they could both smell that hideous forest smell. What is his deal? Looks like Valerie's charming him or something...HAHA! Yeah right. He is such a dorky dork. _Who can charm girls quite well_...And besides, Freddie's not that cheap who will go after girls in mini skirts...or tight jeans or whatever.

"Whatever," I said angrily, avoiding the subject. I went back to looking straight ahead and out of the corner of my eye I swear I could see them both go back facing each other and giggle. That annoyed me. It annoyed me hard. No one laughs at me.

As I began to move forward, I saw a big rock down on the ground, then a tiny idea struck me. I bent down and picked up the rock. I put myself in a throwing position and aimed it for...

Freddie's butt. I targeted my area and threw the rock hitting him right on the right butt cheek.

"Aaghh!" he yelled, clutching his butt and yelling out in pain. I began laughing so hard while watching the scene I swear my lungs would have exploded.

"Very funny!" he exclaimed sarcastically and clearly annoyed while he turned around to see my amusing face. I could see Valerie wanted to help him. She was moving her arms in an awkward position trying to help in out and make him more comfortable, but she couldn't comfort him without touching his buttocks. That made me laugh even harder.

Then I saw something I was sure I mistaken. Valerie had a little amusing smirk herself- as if she was trying to hold back her laughter. But I'm imagining that.

After a few moments, Freddie's butt muscles calmed down so he and and Valerie continued to walk and so did I. I was still grinning like an idiot though.

"Can we rest now? I'm getting a little tired," Valerie asked in her shrilly girly little skunk-bag voice after a couple of minutes. Yeah right! I just asked that question a few minutes ago and Freddie said no. So it's gonna be no for your request too Val. No way Freddie is gonna say yes to her.

"Sure," he said sweetly, which caught me off guard, "we need to get some rest."

Unbelievable. Unbelievable. Unbelievable.

It hasn't been even 5 minutes since I asked him that and he refused me. But said yes to Valerie in an instant? I was soo peeved off now.

"Freddie, I just asked you thi-" I began once again but was cut off by Frednerd. Wow that was rude.

"There's a place to rest," he said rudely interrupting and smirking at me- pointing to a group of rocks and open air that was visible ahead. Why is he acting like a jerk? Is it because of the kiss? Did he feel awkward and is he trying to ignore me because he feels awkward? I tried to convince myself that that was the case.

Maybe his butt hurt? Maybe that's why he wants to rest? Maybe he is just pissed off that I hurt his ass. I sighed and looked ahead at the rocks. Look at the bright side- at least we get to rest.

As we were proceeding towards the rocks, we took big steps because the floor was very rough and filled with sticks and leaves. I saw Freddie take those hunky manly dorky steps and Valerie little girly steps. She was wearing jeans very uncomfortable looking. How can anyone hike wearing something that looked like it stopped your blood flow?

As I was walking, I was looking down to make sure I don't hurt myself since anyone can easily fall in this place. Then suddenly, I heard a yelp from a girl and quickly looked up. What I saw burnt my flesh. Valerie was in Freddie's arm. And her arms were around his neck. How the hell did her arms reach there? Apparently he caught her and saved her from falling and injuring herself, but I don't see how her her arms reach around his neck. Was she like "oh I'm about to fall, I better make sure I grab Freddie's neck first!" The hero thing always works for him in attracting hot chicks...

They stayed like that for a few moments struggling to stand straight due to all these sticks and leaves the the rough forest floor. Valerie had a problem getting up and the dork also had a had time pulling her up. Fat chick and nerdy boy. Typical. But their struggling was pushing them even closer together. As they were feebly attempting to get up, I could see them look into each other's eyes. Brown connecting with brown. The color of poop. Will at least Valerie's eye's.

Then I saw Valerie shot me a quick glance for about half a second. She _smirked_ in that glance. Her eyes were full of _evil. _Then after that 1 second glance, she resumed "struggling" to get up.

I speedily walked over there to _help_ them out and broke them out of their trance. I grabbed their clothes by their shoulders and pulled them up and slightly apart.

As I did that, they gave me weird looks. Valerie gave me an annoyed expression as well as Freddie.

"Well, you two had trouble standing up yourselves, so I lent out a hand." I replied to their weird looks for a brief second and then walked off.

We continued to walk towards the rocks. Hmm the area looks sooo familiar. After a few more steps, we finally reached our destination and sat down. I flopped down on the nearest rocks while Freddie and Valerie sat a little further away- not to each other- but from me. _Do I really smell that bad?_

They didn't just flop down like I did, they first checked to see if the rock was clean enough to sit on. _Pfft Nubs._

As I was observing them, I saw Freddie halt Valerie. He stopped her from sitting on the rocks. He went to get a clump of leaves from a tree and came back. He proceeded to dust off any excessive dirt or mold that contaminated the rocks. Then when he was done, he smiled at Valerie, who returned the smile, and gestured for her to sit down. He extended his hand and sat Valerie down the rock, and then after she settled down, he sat down beside her himself.

"Wow, what a queen," I huffed. "Special treatment much?" I was a little upset at this.

"Did you say anything?" Freddie asked. Wow he has good hearing.

"No nothing!" I shouted back.

"K" he said before going back to chatting with Valerie. Umm, I'm bored here too guys? Can't you see? Freddie? Whatever.

I decided to ignore them and catch my breath for a few minutes. I laid myself down and kept shutting and opening my eyes every other minute. Their giggling and talking annoying me and ruining my beauty sleep. I couldn't sleep in such disturbance, so I just decided to open my eyes and observe the clouds.

I guess my head was whacked up cause guess who's face I was seeing? Yup, the nerd's.

I did keep glancing at the two briefly now and then, who kept on laughing and chuckling- big grins on their faces. What did they keep talking about? Hmm probably nerdy things. I shut my eyes again and thought about the two new students who were gonna come today. I wonder who they are? I hope somebody I know, I don't wanna be bored anymore. I hope it's a girl I know so I can room with her instead of Valerie.

My mind also wandered to that weirdo I met on the streets that say. His words kept ringing in my head. _"You're gonna be blackmailed and you're gonna love it!"_

Freddie warned me that if I rat him out about the orange thing then he would show my pic to everyone. At first I didn't care. I was angry- but the I thought rationally. It was my reputation at stake. What would a two day camping trip do to me? I'd rather have to hunt and camp and live off the nature world for a few days rather than be know as the "tough girl who's actually really "fluffy" throughout my high school life. Well, I thought it was two days...

If Freddie hadn't blackmailed me, then I wouldn't be here with him. He wouldn't have kissed me. And he'd also be alone with _Valerie. _By the way, I'm gonna do bad things to that girl if she gets out of hand.

That random dude said really random things that turned out true. Wow, can the app he had really tell the future? Well so far so good!

I also thought about the kiss that happened a few hours ago. I closed my eyes and tried to live the moment again. Tried to feels his lips on mine again. His breath one me. His to kill for eyes piercing through mine.

He kissed me. The person I trust in this whole wide world, apart from Carly, kissed me.

The person who I can easily give my trust to, knowing he won't break it kissed me.

His strong arms pulling me close to him came into my mind. His chocolate eyes haunted my thoughts. He hot and sexy smile never left my brain. He kissed me! Kissed me without permission. Like he was claiming me. Wow, that was hot. I fangirled at the thought of it now and then.

Then the evil thought about the _reason _entered my mind. The _reason_ for my bullying. The _reason_ for my aggressiveness. Then I shuddered at the thought. I hated the reason. I didn't want to think about it all anymore. I was scared to death about it. I shook the thoughts from my mind and tried to think of anything, anything but that.

Suddenly I had a weird feeling in my stomach and then I heard growling coming from it. Damn. I haven't eaten in a few hours so I was bound to be hungry. I need food! I wonder if those two were hungry or not too? I'll just ask.

**Go to this site, it has all my Seddie manips!**- **_you tube watch?v=ybQf6sbyKys_ (type without spaces though, it won't let me write it with spaces)****-** **Remember I'm only gonna update again if you guys take a look at it and tell me which one you like best!**

"Hey dork!" I yelled.

He didn't look up and listen, I guess he didn't hear me. I decided to call out to him again.

"Hey Fredwad!" I screamed again a little louder. He still didn't hear me. This is annoying!looked down for any rocks in site and was lucky to find a small one. I picked it up and threw it towards Freddie, which hit him on the leg, but not so hard this time.

I guess this caught his attention.

What!" he shouted back very rudely, pausing his laughing for a moment to answer me. Wow I should be grateful (notice the sarcasm).

Then I saw Valerie give him a very light shoulder punch and saw her say something. It wasn't audible but I'm pretty sure I saw her lips speak the words "Be nice." My eyes were deceiving me. When did she start to care? She said some things after that too- which I didn't catch though. She then leaned in and her lips was near his ears. My skin began to itch seeing that. What angered me further was that I could see Freddie turning a shade of pink. Did she just fluster him? She just flustered _Freddie? Freddie? My man! Oh hell no._

I decided to interrupt their convo.

"Are you guys hungry?" I finally asked them, breaking their conversation. Then I saw Valerie smirk a little bit. I wonder why.

"Kinda," Freddie said, trying to hide his smirk. I just asked them if they were hungry or not? What's so funny?

"Do you have food?" he asked.

**Ok I know this is weird me putting an author's note in between the story, but because some of you don't read author's note, that is why. Read it please. I have a few questions regarding the story. I am using your guy's ideas. _The reason_ was inspired to me by someone too.**

"No, but I bet there are some growing in the jungle. I think I'm gonna go fetch some." I replied excitingly.

"Sure," he began, "mind bringing us a couple?" he asked. What a gentleman.

"You know you could come and help," I said in annoyance. I could use a hand.

"Ughhh," Freddie groaned. "I'm tired!" He was being such a baby!

"And I just woke up after sleeping for a hundred years like Sleeping Beauty," I replied sarcastically. I was just as tired as they were. Maybe even more.

"What do you mean? No one kissed you yet." he said unexpectedly while smirking.

"Umm, yeah you did a couple of-" I began without thinking. Then I stopped, getting red in the face as to bringing up the kiss again. And that too in front of Valerie.

I glanced downwards avoiding their eyes, still blushing. I could feel his smirk. He said that on purpose. I guess he isn't awkward about it as I thought. Then why is he acting like a jerk if it's not about the kiss?

"Ugh, just...here, let me go with you," Valerie butted in, ignoring my comment. Maybe she didn't hear it. That's good. Wait, not it's not. She couldn't just not hear it, she was standing right there. Umm... was she jealous?

Wait. What did she say? She's gonna go with me? What? NO! I didn't want _her_ to go. But before I could say anything, Freddie said something.

"Valerie, it's alright," Freddie said, "The jungle is a dangerous place. Let me go with Sam."

Ouch, that hurt. I felt like bricks fell on top of my heart. I felt a little hurt. I mean, he offered to go in place of Valerie? Umm, he didn't say anything when I was going...

"And what? It's a safe place for me?" I inquired, trying to sound NOT hurt.

"You're Sam, you could have taken care of yourself," he replied. I was hurt for a few moments- he could have at least offered to go. If not for me, at least with me.

Freddie put both his hands on the rock and pushed himself up. When he got up, he started walking towards me with his hot, tall body. Then I felt a rush of blood come to my face. I suddenly felt nervous at the thought of being alone with him. Of course I don't want him to stay here and be alone with Valerie, but I couldn't be alone with him too. Maybe I should bring Valerie along too. No, I don't want to feel like a third wheel again. Maybe I should just take Valerie and leave Freddie here. That way neither of us are alone with him. Yeah good idea Puckett.

He kept walking towards me, my heart beating faster and faster every step he took.

"Hey umm," I said suddenly, "how about Valerie goes with me? It's alright. She's gonna be fine." I tried to sound convincing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seddie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seddie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey umm," she said suddenly, "how about Valerie goes with me? It's alright. She's gonna be fine."

I mentally laughed at her words. I knew she was gonna be nervous in taking me with her alone. Or why else would she invite Valerie to come along. I doubt she likes her. I looked over at Valerie and I could see a clear confused look on her face as to why she wanted to take her. Of course Valerie was gonna refuse Sam because she wanted me to be alone with Sam. I recalled what she said just a few moments ago.

_"What!" I shouted in reply to Sam hitting me with a rock._

_"Be nice," Valerie told me. "What are you doing? You are supposed to be wooing Sam, not driving her away! Now listen to her. I bet she wants food, go with her to hunt- that way you can be alone and do things, if ya know what I mean. But play a little hard to get," she said grinning. _

_"I'm not being mean!" I replied._

_"Umm you kinda are being a jerk to her," she argued. _

_"How? I mean yeah just now I said 'what' rudely and laughed at your shower comment, but that's all. And that is still not considered jerking off."_

_She suddenly choked a laugh and then started laughing really hard, but quietly. "What?" I asked in annoyance._

_"Freddie do you realize what jerking off means?" she asked, still chuckling._

_"Yes," I began as if it was obvious, "it means being a jerk."_

_She then came closer and her mouth was near my ear and she whispered something. As soon as she spoke her words, my face turned red. Wow, that is soo embarrassing._

_I guess she noticed my blushing face, so she said while still giggling, "Just go hang out with Sam, Freddie. By the way, I think- no I know she is jealous of me. I could see it."_

_I stapled her words in my mind and while I turned around to get up, she whispered, "Don't take it too far just yet alright"_

_"Alright." I replied a little confused before Sam interrupted us again._

_"Are you guys hungry?" Sam asked. Valerie was right, she was asking about food._

"Nah, I feel like hunting." I said to Sam, waking up from the flashback, while gradually proceeding towards her.

**Go to this site, it has all my Seddie manips!**- **_you tube watch?v=ybQf6sbyKys_ (type without spaces though, it won't let me write it with spaces)**** **(type in first)**-** **Remember I'm only gonna update again if you guys take a look at it and tell me which one you like best!**

"What do you mean? You were tired a few moments ago?" she accused.

I kept on walking until I reached where she was standing. Then I stopped and bent down and whispered lowly in her ear, "I guess the thought of being alone with you gets me excited and up and going, doesn't it?" I said in a whisper and smirked.

I could feel her shudder a little and see her face flush into a light pink color as y hot breath hit her face. After a few seconds of flustering her, I unexpectedly caught a hold of her hand and led her into the jungle- leaving the safe familiar area. I could see her goosebumps on her arms and smiled at that. The heat was radiating within our hands and our skin was also tingling. I hope our sweats don't mix and affect us anyhow. Wait, I don't think sweat can do that, just blood does it when it mixes with other people's cute and lead to AIDS, not sweat. WTF am I thinking?

I walked her further while turning my head back to Valerie, giving a victorious smile. She returned it. I turned my head back around and briefly shot Sam a look then turned straight again. I still couldn't see what came over me a few hours ago when I kissed her. Gross...

As we walked a few steps further, entered the jungle, still hand in hand, I guess she lost the nervousness cause she stepped on my foot very hard which made me cry out in pain.

"Oww!" I exclaimed, letting go of her hand and holding my foot. "What was that for?" I inquired still in pain. Ugh that demon.

"No one messes with Mama," she said through clenched teeth in a menacing tone- which I gotta admit scared me a little.

What is with her? One time she is all in love and stuttering and the next she is going back to bullying. This girl is definitely different. This is her attitude which forces me to do such actions.

Of course I was angry at that time, so I said the best thing I had that time.

"At least I take a shower." Wow. That. Was. Really. Lame. What's wrong with me? I could hear Sam snicker at the lame remark. Whatever. That was a very poor comeback.

Me an Sam began to look for food everywhere. I had to warn her to be safe though. Plus, in this heat- well it wasn't necessary heat but since we had been walking for so much, we were damn hot. I don't know about the girls, but I was.

"Hey Sam, when you find some food, make sure they're safe." I warned her. There are tons of poisonous berried and things out here. I don't wanna die so fast.

"I wasn't born yesterday Fredward. I know." she rudely replied back.

"Well I was just warning ya. You don't gotta be such a jerk," I said irritably.

"What? I'm being a jerk? Look at yourself!" she shrieked venomously.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusingly. Oh, I bet she is just jealous cause of Valerie.

"You kissed me today Freddie. After that you've been nothing but mean to me."

Wow I was surprised she actually brought the kiss up.

"How mean?" I asked, demanding an answer.

"How mean? When I asked to rest, you refused, but when Valerie did, you agreed at that moment! When laughed while she made that shower joke! When we reached the rocks to rest, you didn't even look back but straight away went walking with Valerie and sat down a little further from me! You kept ignoring me when I called you and when I did you replied really rudely! When I went to go hunt, you said 'bring me some food' but when Valerie said to go hunt, you tried to care for her and say it's dangerous!"

By the time she was done she was fuming.

I stood there taking it all in. Then I spoke some words. She was jealous of Valerie. Well got to change that.

"You realize half of your sentences has Valerie in them," I replied calmly.

She stood there dumbstruck. I guess she didn't realize it.

"Didn't realize you were so jealous Puckett," I lied. I knew she was jealous. Then I continued to speak, replying to her words.

"And I don't see how I was being a jerk," I truthfully told her. I mean externally, only me and Valerie knew what we were planning. I knew our plan was jerkily, but I wasn't acting like a jerk now was I?

"I mean you shot me on the butt, I had to sit down cause it hurt too much to move and there is nothing wrong to laugh at a tiny joke. Okay I might have been a little rude to you when you called me but you hit me with a rock- ok I'll admit I was jerking off and I-" I stopped talking, realizing my mistake. Darn. Darn. Crap. I can't believe I made the same mistake again! That was a slip of tongue! I just prayed Sam didn't know the meaning of 'jerking off' or that would be very embarrassing. I slowly looked up to see her expression.

And just as I had feared. Clearly she had the urge to laugh, and then finally did. She exploded into fits of laughter and giggles and I stood there, one again embarrassed. I wish she would just shut up. Wow this is embarrassing. I'm guessing she does know the meaning of jerking off...

I stood there for a few minutes and saw her as she kept uncontrollably laughing. She was holding her sides and tried to breathe- tears coming out from her eyes.

"You can stop now ya know." I said annoyed.

"I-I- I'm sorry, it's just soo funny!" she said in between heavy breaths. "O-o-ok, I'll stop," she said while her laughter died down.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically, still embarrassed/annoyed by my mistake and her laughing.

It was silent for a moment as Sam stood there smiling looking at me, probably trying to let my slip of tongue get over. I was looking at her too, waiting for her to get over it. As the moments pass, Sam finally relaxed a little. FINALLY!

"Ok dweeb, enough laughing, let's go find some food and sit down to eat. I'm tired and really hot!" Sam announced.

**Go to this site, it has all my Seddie manips!**- **_you tube watch?v=ybQf6sbyKys_ (type without spaces though, it won't let me write it with spaces)****-** **Remember I'm only gonna update again if you guys take a look at it and tell me which one you like best!**

As she said that, an idea suddenly crossed my mind. We are here now...alone...

I looked up at her and smirked. She probably thought I was smirking at her laughing or at my mistake because she smiled back. I gradually took the steps over the forest floor and the smirk she had disappeared and a face of panic appeared.

I kept proceeding towards her, coming closer and closer, till I was standing right in front of her with- just a few inches at distant. I came even closer and her face flushed and turned bright red which made me internally laugh.

Then I did something that caught her off guard. I grabbed her waist and pushed her up against a tree.

"Aagh!" she hissed in pain.

"Shush Puckett, you're gonna wake up all the animals," I said.

"Then maybe stop violating me like one!" she responded as she tried to shove me out of the way, but was unsuccessful. I held her tight and refused to let her go as she struggled to get out of my clutches. She finally gave up and relaxed a little.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," I hotly whispered, inching even more towards her. The heat was radiating from both of us. Her heavy breathing was increasing and she refused to meet my eyes.

"You're hot" I suddenly said in a low voice.

She was taken aback at my comment. She stood there frozen while she looked down, being more flustered.

"Huh?" she asked suprised and confused at my random outburst.

"I said," she repeated, "you look hot," I whispered once again. I was enjoying her reactions soo much.

"Ummm thanks," she said quite flustered, more of a question then a response.

"I meant that you are sweating, Sam," I said smirking and chuckling.

"Oh," she replied, turning a little red. "Well, yeah, I am kinda hot. No air conditioners here. We were walking for so long and it is-"

**Go to this site, it has all my Seddie manips!**- **_you tube watch?v=ybQf6sbyKys_ (type without spaces though, it won't let me write it with spaces)****-** **Remember I'm only gonna update again if you guys take a look at it and tell me which one you like best!**

"Here," I interrupted, lowly reaching for her first button of her shirt, "Let me fix it for you." I leaned a little closer and stared into her eyes intensely and so did she.

I smirked while staring at her while she went back to avoiding my eyes and becoming red. With that, I unbuttoned her top button. _To be continued..._

**DON'T WORRY! I won't make Freddie do anything BAD to her in this scene ok! **

* * *

><p><strong>So, who else was annoyed with my " <strong>Go to this site, it has all my Seddie manips!<strong>- **_you tube watch?v=ybQf6sbyKys_ (type without spaces though, it won't let me write it with spaces)****-** **Remember I'm only gonna update again if you guys take a look at it and tell me which one you like best!"****

**Sorry, couldn't think a better way for promotion. **

**Ok, for those of you who do read the author's note, I have a couple of questions.**

**Do you guys want anything to happen here in this scene?**

**How far do you want Freddie to be bad to Sam? Of course I am gonna end the story with everyone extremely happy, but for now I mean.**

**So what do you think the _reason_ for Sam's bullying might be? What do you want it to be? By the way, this idea was inspired by loveseddie94.**


	9. Snake Attack

**Hi guys, I know it's been months since I've updated. But ya know what school does to ya. So I have bad news if you guys like my story. This is going to be my last chapter I update and it's going to be unfinished. Unless you guys REALLY want me to finish, I will leave it incomplete since we only have like less than a month till the end of iCarly and I take months to update my stories, and we have like less than a month so by the time I update a chapter after this, no one will be interested enough to read, so it is basically a waste of time. Ok so continuing my story...**

* * *

><p><em>I smirked while staring at her while she went back to avoiding my eyes and becoming red. With that, I unbuttoned her top button.<em>

**Sam's Point of View:-**

My breath hitched and it felt like I had fireballs stuck in my throat. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING? HOW DARE HE! Wha- whe- huh? Aside from the fact what he was doing was hot, I felt like kicking him in the balls and throwing him in a volcano. How the hell can he just shove me up to the nearest tree and start _unclothing_ me. His nerves!

I couldn't get myself to look up at him and wondered how accurate my aim would be if I punch him without looking up.

His eyes burnt holes through and I felt like a deer surrounded by a group of hungry lions. After he unbuttoned my shirt, his hand slowly trailed up and he twirled my hair before slowly untwirling it and gently landed his hand on my shoulder. He softly tucked my curls behind my ears and came closer to my ear and passionately whispered, "Feelin better?"

I didn't know whether to freeze or melt, so I just did both. However, I was sick of turning into stone and melting all the time so I wondered how much blood loss he will have if I punch him in the face right now. And why should I just think when I can also do? So get ready Benson, mama's about to attack.

I waited for the right moment to attack and saw him come closer. His face inched towards mine and his eyes were full of desire. His cute, adorable, hot face got closer as his breath hovered over mine and soon, we were sharing the same breathing space. Part of me didn't want to attack, it wanted to melt in his arms and enjoy the moment, take in all the bliss, but I knew what I HAD to do.

Freddie's lips and my lips were not even a centimeter apart when I decided to punch him, but before Freddie was successful in his actions and me in mine, something suddenly alerted us both.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Agh!" I shrieked and jumped, scraping by back against the tree bark, in pain from the injury and in fright of the sudden sound.

"Oh my god!" Freddie exclaimed as he jumped back almost a mile away from me, also surprised by the sound. "What was that!"

"What do you think it was!" I yelled matter of factly. "It was a snake what else diphthong? And you're supposed to be the genius here," I scoffed, totally trying to set aside what occurred between just moments ago.

"Well for your information that was an expression, not an actual question!" he yelled back in annoyance. "And besides, that was the loudest hiss I've ever heard!."

"And how many snake hisses have you actually heard? Doesn't your mom keep you in a cage or something, how did she even let you near snakes?" I scoffed.

"Haha," he replied in a sarcastic tone, "I've seen and heard a lot of snakes in my lifetime okay."

"TV doesn't count."

"Yes it does!" he yelled pathetically. I snickered and laughed at this and then brushed the topic aside.

"Sam?" Freddie said in a really calm and soothing voice.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I really think we need to get out of here, we heard one snake, there might be more hungry ones out here."

"Yea," I said, "let's get out of here. Do you know the way back? I forgot."

"Of course," he replied with a smile, and then he walked past me. While passing me, he caught my hand and led the way.

Me and Freddie kept walking a couple of minutes until I got tired again. Boy, I don't know why I'm getting so tired really quickly, probably the heat. Adding to the misery, my back which was scraped moments ago also hurt.

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" I complained.

"Already? We've only been walking for a few minutes," he replied.

"A few minutes too much!" I retorted. " Plus I scraped my back on that tree a while ago and its hurting like hell. Ugh, someone carry me!" I suddenly yelled without thinking twice."

"Haha, no thanks. I don't think I can carry all that load," he teased. WELL!

"Hey! Are you calling me fat Benson?" I asked sternly and jokingly while giving him a death glare.

"Oh no!" he said while keeping his hand to his heart and acting sincere, "I meant that I'm too weak and nerdy and couldn't possibly carry anyone. I would never call you fat!" he teased while grinning and displaying all his teeth.

"Haha," I replied sarcastically and then proceeded to playfully punch him on the shoulder and we continued to just giggle while pulling each other's leg. This moment felt nice, really good. I liked it; it felt like we were being us, and not just some hormonal teenagers or pathetic kids. It felt like we were Sam and Freddie.

As we were walking, I spotted a tree with some bananas on them.

"Hey! Look bananas!" I exclaimed, pulling on Freddie's arm and pointing to the tree. "Let's get some."

"Hmm you're crazy for bananas? Why is that NOT surprising?" he teased again.

"Dude, watch it!" I threatened. "Ok now get down and let me climb you so I can reach the bananas."

"And why do I have to be the one on the bottom?" he asked.

"Because you're a dude and I'm a chick. So bend down," I blurted without thinking. And with that, he burst into fits of laughter.

"Hahahahhahaha! Ok so last time I remember, the chick isn't the one who says "bend down," he exclaimed, still laughing and enjoying my slip up of double meanings. Ugh he is soo annoying.

"So do you have to associate everything sexually?" I replied trying to tone down my embarrassment, which was not working.

"Hmm considering I'm a teenage boy, yes," he plainly replied, still grinning his teeth.

"Ok whatever, just help me get the bananas," I said in annoyance.

"Ok ok," he sighed. Then with that he bent down and I climbed on top of his shoulders. "Hold tight!"

"Wait? Wh- aghhhh!" He abruptly stood up, almost making me lose my balance and fall off, but he held me in place. WOW! "When did you get so strong?!"

"Same time the voice got lower," he shouted.

"That still didn't answer my question," I teased. I loved to pull his leg.

"Haha," he replied cynically. **(To those of you who did not understand this joke, it meant that Sam was saying she though Freddie's voice never got low and still sounds like a girl.)**

I moved around and struggled a little to keep my balance and at the same time pluck the bananas. I didn't need to maintain myself that much because Freddie's held me in place quite well.

As I was picking the bananas, I heard some rustling sounds. Hmm probably nothing. I decided to ignore it.

"You doing good up there?!" he shouted.

"Yes! And you don't have to shout, I'm right on top of you!" I shouted back to prove my point.

"Yea yea!" he replied cynically. "Just get enough bananas to fill our tummies."

"I'm trying!" I replied.

"Ok bossy!" I shouted back to Freddie. I was plucking the bananas, and my hands were filling up fast. Maybe I should just throw them on the floor. I hope I don't smoosh them. Better give Freddie a warning.

As I was about to call him, I heard the rustling sound again. But I decided to once again just ignore it.

"Hey Fredi- aaghh!" I yelled as I came tumbling down the forest floor. What the hell! I hurt my hands and in the process and I think some sharp things scratched me.

"What the hell Freddie! If you couldn't hold me up any longer, couldn't you just- " Then I froze. Froze as I saw Freddie lying there clutching his leg and had his face twisted in a really painful expression. I stood there shocked as to what have happened, but then I kicked myself and ran over to him, worry filled in my veins. I rushed to his side and helped him sit up.

"What happened!" I yelled, staring at his leg. I heard that rustling sound again and then I saw it. It was a SNAKE. That was what was making the rustling sound. Ugh I should have known! And that's what must have bit Freddie. WELL DUH SAM! No time to be stupid here. I saw the snake make its way far from us then I turned back my attention to Freddie.

"Freddie! Freddie! Are you okay?!" I shrieked, still holding him upright. I know it's a dumb question, but I had to see if he was still in his senses. That looked like a really poisonous snake.

"Wha- wh-" he was deeply breathing and his eyes were red and he looked like he was in terrible pain. Was the snake that poisonous or was he really sensitive? I felt like tons of bricks fell through the sky right on top of me. I was really afraid. What was I supposed to do?!

"Ahh," he yelped. He had his eyes closed now and his head lied back. I checked his pulse and put my ear to his heart again and again while my brain kept thinking of what to do.

"Freddie!" I yelled, trying to gain a response from him. He didn't reply back this time. I checked his pulse and heart again and it was nothing. He was gone.

* * *

><p>The funeral of Freddie Benson took place on September 3, 2012 in Seattle. All of his friends and family came to honor this young boy lol just kidding, he's not dead. Why would I make him die? :P<p>

"Freddie!" I yelled, trying to gain a response from him. He didn't reply back this time. He was still breathing deeply but looked like he was not in his senses yet and is not aware of his surroundings. Sam? What to do? What to do? My mind was fogged up and I could barely think.

Then an idea hit me. I once watched in a show that a person sucked the other person's poison out and it lessened the pain and the poison for the victim. I should do that. I WILL DO THAT! Sure it might be harmful for me, but I need to save Freddie now!

I grabbed the leg where Freddie was clutching on to, folded his pants up a little, and looked for the area of the bite mark and after a quick search, I finally found it. I took a deep breath and dove in. I started sucking the poison our and spitting it on the ground. I sucked and spit and sucked and spit some more and more hoping to reduce the poison from his leg. Hopefully his pain and the poison was lessening. I continued to suck an spit. Sucked and spit. Sucked and spi...suck...spit...suck...su...

My head started to feel woozy, but I kept continuing my process as long as I could trying to gather courage. I saw Freddie's face loosen up a little. I felt nauseous and could barely feel myself moving anymore. I couldn't- I can't- I started to stop sucking and slowly drifted off. Everything around me was woozy and spinning and I guess the poison was showing its effect. And the last thing I remembered before unconsciousness hit me was rustling of more leaves and the sound of a young girl screaming "There they are! Oh- OH NO! Oh my god hurry!"

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys think? So I may update the next chapter kind of early but I don't think I will be able to complete this fanfiction unless you guys really want to read my story further :P<strong>


	10. Believing the Wrong Girl

**Freddie's Point of View**

"Their gonna be ok right?" I faintly heard someone say. Where was I? I lay there on something and I began to think of what happened earlier and the most recent thing I could remember was me falling down because a bug or something might have bitten me.

I had my eyes shut so I began to open them slowly, cautioning with the bright lights. As I opened my eyes, I could see I was back in the cabin on my bed and I could hear two people talking, one of them I think was Mr. Lewis.

"Oh definitely. They're absolutely fine. They're lucky that girl came to help them and saved them by sucking out the poison, if it weren't for her, then they'd be in big trouble," said a male voice I did not recognize.

"Ok thanks doctor," said Mr. Lewis, "Are they required to go home or-"

"Oh no, they are fine, don't worry. Just make sure they are cautious of the dangerous animals around here," said the male voice. **(I know it's not believable for them NOT to go home, but its a fan fiction and my stories aren't realistic!)**

"Ok docs, thanks for the help."

"No problem, guess God sent me here for a reason. Ok bye Sir, I will see you later."

"Bye," replied Mr. Lewis.

And then I heard the door open, steps walking out, and then closed. At that, I gradually moved my head to look at our teacher and began to sit up.

"Mr. Lewis," I said faintly. As soon as I said that, Mr. Lewis's head turned to me at the speed of light.

"Freddie! Thanks God you're conscious now. You ok? You were bitten by a snake you know that?"

"I was what! Wow, I did not know it was a snake. I didn't hear any hissing sounds. Well, I am alright now, I-" I abruptly stopped. Then it struck me. SAM. WHERE WAS SAM!

"Mr. Lewis! Where's Sam?! Is she ok?! Is she alright? Where-"

"Freddie Freddie Freddie! Calm down, she's all right," Mr. Lewis interrupted.

"Oh," I replied feeling stupid at my outburst. Thank God she is alright though.

"Where is she?" I asked worried.

"She's in her room resting, she's still sleeping," he replied calmly.

"Why is she sleeping? What happened to her? Did a snake bite her too? What-" I began non stop, worried sick.

"Freddie," Mr. Lewis laughed, "relax. She was umm bitten by a snake too," he said hesitatingly.

"What! She-"

"Eh eh eh eh stop!" he said before I could get out of control again. "She's FINE. Thanks to Valerie, you two are in perfect condition."

This confused me. "Valerie?" I asked. Oh, she probably found us and helped us here.

"Yeah, she found you guys in time and she sucked the poison out of both yours and Sam's legs. That truly impressed me. She truly amazed me by sacrificing her own health, maybe even life.

I sat there dumbstruck. Valerie did that? Wow, I like her more than I thought. I mean I could believe it that she saved me, but she also saved Sam, just wow Valerie. That's the side of her I never saw. I'm impressed.

"That's really nice of her, umm where is she?"

"Oh she's talking to our new campers, ya know, the ones Reuben and Rodney replaced. She's still resting alongside though, I mean she did suck a whole ton of poison from yours and Sam's bodies. It's amazing how she is not only alive, but already better again."

Oh I completely forgot about the new campers that were coming. I just hope they're fun and awesome. I wonder who they are.

"Here let me go the girls' room," I insisted.

"No you need to rest Freddie," Mr. Lewis said concerned.

"No I'm fine, please let me go check on them," I pressured. I wanted to see how they were doing.

Mr. Lewis gave out a big sigh and said "Fine, go ahead."

"Thanks." And with that, I got up and headed for the girls' cabin.

I finally reached the girls' cabin and thought to whether give a knock or just come in. If I knocked then they might be disturbed, but it's not appropriate to go without knocking, they might be changing or something...hmm on second thought...

I opened the door without knocking. As I opened the door, I could see Valerie on her bed and she swiftly looked up to see who was it. I smiled at her and she smiled back and gestured me to come inside.

"Um knock much?" she said.

"Sorry, didn't want to disturb you guys," I reasoned. I began walking to her and sat down beside her on her bed.

"Mmmhmmmm I'm sure that's the reason," she joked. We began laughing a little.

"So ummm," I began, "Mr. Lewis told me you were hanging out with new campers. Where are they?"

"Oh yea, they just left, do you want me to-"

"No no it's ok." I stated. Then I looked to the side and what I saw both scared me and amazed me. Sam was lying there with her eyes closed and she was sleeping. I was worried if she was ok or not, but Mr. Lewis assured me. But I was amazed at how pretty she looked, even being sick as heck.

I got up from Valerie's bed and sat down on Sam's bed, making sure not to disturb her. I put my hand to her forehead and her face to see if she was ok and not cold or burning up. She was ok thank god. I didn't realize what I was doing until I heard Valerie cough repeating.

"Umm _what_ are you doing?" she asked in a scoffing tone. "She's alive, don't worry, your revenge will not remain incomplete," she chuckled.

"Val," I said in a stern voice, "she_ is_ my friend ya know."

"Really? I don't recall any of my friends wanting to get into my pants to avenge me.

"SSSShhhhhh. Sam might hear you!" I scream-whispered. But what she said made me think hard. She did have a point. _Am I being an excessive douche?_

"No she won't! She's _dead_ asleep," she reasoned. "Chillax!"

"Alright alright," I sighed.

Then it was silent for a moment and in that silence I managed to get up from Sam's bed and sit down on Valerie's.

"That was really brave of you," I said, breaking the silence.

She smiled. "You heard?"

I smiled back. "Yea, Mr. Lewis told me." It was kind of weird, her smile looked like an_ evil_ smile for some reason. I am just being delusional. "Why did you save Sam?" I asked confused. I mean didn't she hate Sam?

"Well she is human after all. Besides I couldn't let her die could I?"

Wow, she's not as bad as I thought she is. She does have a soft side.

"That's really nice of you," I repeated, still amazed by her."But how did you-"

"Find you guys? Save ya'll? Well after you guys left me there alone, I started to begin feeling bored. So I just got up and headed back to our site, which was coincidentally very close. Remember we thought the site looked familiar? Well no wonder it did, that site was visible from out camp! Then on the way, I bumped into our new camp mates that Mr. Lewis sent to get to know their surrounding better. I was bored anyway, so I tagged along with them. I tried to find you guys with them, but I couldn't. They kind of helped me cause they said they knew you guys. We couldn't find you guys so we just thought we'd find something to eat or entertain ourselves with that-"

"Entertain yourselves? It's jungle how can-" I interrupted.

"Hush! So as I was saying," she cut me off, "We was just roaming around that place and I heard some loud noises which scared the hell out of me, but then I heard a scream and I know it was you guys. I ran and tried to find you but it there was no more voices to track you down. And then I suddenly heard a female voice scream out, which obviously was Sam's. So I caught on to that and kept running the direction I heard that voice, leaving our two new camp mates running behind me trying to catch up."

Freddie was sitting there carefully listening to everything she was saying.

"I thought I was going to wrong direction for a minute since I couldn't find you guys but I knew better not to change directions, so I continued on. And then I saw it, I found you guys. I saw you were unconscious and Sam was lying there in pain clutching her leg and I ran to check if you were okay and then I observed Sam while one of the campers went running to call Mr. Lewis. I saw Sam was clutching her leg due to a snake bite! **(Authors note: She's lying guys!)** And I saw that was the reason why you were unconscious too. It's amazing how the snake attacked in the same place on both of you, that's how I located your injury. And I just sucked the poison from both of you guys' leg. The other camper who was beside me just watched in amazement I guess. I was starting to feel nauseous and then before I got knocked out, I could feel someone picking me up and I don't remember what happened after that."

I just sat there amazed at her story and took it all in. Wow, just wow. I didn't know Valerie could do such a noble deed like that. Today, she totally changed my perception of her. Now _that's_ an amazing girl! As she finished off her story, the room got quiet again.

"Thanks once again," I said as she stared into my eyes. And I was staring back. Everything was quiet as we could hear the clock ticking by the second. And then, I could see her slowly leaning in. Woah.

"Wait!" I said, as I stopped the kiss. "How can I- I mean, uh...Sam and me, I uh...she's my umm..." She laughed at this and scoffed.

"Freddie," she said while she pulled me closer to her, "that bitch does not deserve love so forget about it. It's not like you are actually like her. And I can see you like me now. Now shut up and kiss me." And with that she put her kips on mine and I decided to cave in. She continued to kiss me again and again and the heat was becoming like friction as she moved her lips against mine. But it didn't feel so sparky as before when I kissed Sam...but I forced myself to think that. I mean she saved our freaking lives! I put my hands on her hips and kissed back, trying to enjoy the moment. I owed her this much didn't I?

I mean she is right, I don't like Sam, I think... I just want revenge from her. She's not dead so nothing to worry about anymore. After what felt like 10 minutes, she finally let go and said in a whisper, "I'll be right back." Then she headed to the bathroom, leaving me sitting there in awe.

I should feel great but something inside me felt aweful and terrible. I guess it's just the snake bite effect. I mean what else is it?

I sat there tapping my fingers and thinking deeply. After what seemed like hours, I heard a soft voice coming from the bed behind me, "Freddie?"

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! I told you I wold update soon. And guess what, I am going to update the next chapter soon too :P BUT FIRST You guys need to tell me something<strong>.

**Who do you want the NEW comers to be? Who do you think they are? Who are YOU hoping for?**

**And don't worry, this is a SEDDIE story, Freddie is gonna realize his love for Sam soon! And he;s going to stop being a jerk!**

**And just tell me what else do you guys want :P**


	11. Misunderstandings

**_Sam's Point of View_**

_"No! I can't do that! It's not right!" said a little voice in my head. The voice was of a little innocent girl, who loved the world and liked everyone in it._

_"You have to sweetheart, or else you know what we are capable of," said the voices of the cruel wicked people._

_"But, but I won't have the heart to do it. Bullying, it- it's just not me! And especially not with HIM. He's on of my very good friends."_

_"He's one of your very best friends, that's why you have to do it honey," said the evil voices. "Besides, once you start acting like that you'll get used to it. I mean you're a little girl now, you'll adjust to this lifestyle in a few months, and you will be known for your aggressive nature and you will love it.__"_

_The little blonde girl had tears welled up in her light blue eyes. She couldn't hold her tears anymore and finally let them go. "But why!"_

_"Oh sweetheart, we already told you the story, don't make us repeat it. Here, I'll just give you a brief summary. Do what we say or say bye bye to your sweet little brown haired boy friend FOREVER. Oh and you might want to control your tears, I mean you have to be a tough girl now."_

_"First of all he's not my boyfriend! And second of all please don't make me do this, I can't hurt people, especially my friends!"_

_"You have to darling, it's going to profit me in the long run, but if you don't it's just going to hurt you, oh and your little friend to. So just agree to my conditions, and you're all safe. So agreed?"_

_The little girl just stood there, her innocent soul surrounded by the evil world. She took a large sigh, wiped her tears away and spoke. "Agreed."_

My eyes came open at the speed of light, and my forehead was sweating really bad. My heart was racing at a fast rate and my breathing became shallow for a few seconds. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and let the awful_ nightmare _leave my brain. I wanted to forget this as much as I can because no there was no use of the little girl going back. No use of her disagreeing now. Her life has been made and everyone knows her how she is now.

I could faintly hear fingers tapping on the desk when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes as I gradually recalled what happened in the jungle with the snake and Freddie. My head slightly pained while my heart beat at a fast pace as I began to panic for him. But when I completely opened my eyes, I saw that he was right in my room!

I tried to force words out of my mouth, still a little sleepy, "Freddie," I called faintly.

With that, he whipped around and came rushing towards me, checking for my well being.

"You ok?" he inquired, worry filled his voice. I had to try really hard to prevent a blush from forming in my cheeks. How much he cared was to sweet and any girl would have melted with that.

"Yea," I replied calmly.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel nauseous or sick or does your head hurt, is your leg fine and are you-" he bean frantically asking.

"Woah woah, hold up," I said with a huge grin suddenly forming on my face, "I'm fine, Frednerd." I could see his face turn red and that amused me. "Thanks for inquiring though. What's more important is how are YOU feeling?" I asked in a tone I didn't recognize. I began to sit up on my bed.

Freddie gave me a slight smile and said, "I'm better, obviously I'm sitting here healthy and alive right? You're the one stuck in bed."

I finally got fully up and said, "Hey, I was sleeping and you know how much I sleep," I jokingly replied.

"Well at least you're fine now. And me. God now I hate snakes more than ever," he said with a slight chuckle. I also smiled. I felt good right now, it was nice having him here, only me and him.

"Then again, if I did die-," he began jokingly with a smile, trying to come up with a simple funny statement. But before he could, I interrupted him by bringing my hand gently up to his mouth, preventing him from saying anything further. I mean I just couldn't listen to him saying things like that. Using death and Freddie in the same sentence no just no. I couldn't even imagine that even if it was only a joke. All this time I still had my hands covering his mouth until I realized our positions.

We just sat there frozen, his eyes scanning over my hands covering his mouth. Our eyes met before I finally broke out of my trance and removed my hand. A blush crept on to my face but I managed to cover that with my hair. He also sat there flustered and it was becoming slightly awkward and discomforting for me, and I guess him too. But I managed to fix the problem. I gave him a hard punch on the arm just because I could.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Freddie's POV<em>**

She gave me a punch on the arm for I don't know what.

"Hey!" I began, "What was that for?!"

"Oh, force of habit," she said while she grinned. I couldn't help but laugh with her, for some reason I wasn't angry at all. I don't know why but her eyes, her deep blue eyes caught me off guard. Then it became silent for a few minutes before I spoke up.

"Sooo umm..."

"Awkward conversation much?" she replied with a chuckle.

"Well you try forming some sort of entertainment!" I said jokingly in defense.

Then a silence followed our talking, and I thought about the jungle mishap, the snake attack, the sacrifices Valerie made. I should tell Sam about this, I should. She should know what a wonderful girl Valerie is. Yea I know some of her is bitchy, but at least she has a sense for humanity, that's why she saved Sam despite hating her. And she saved me too...the thought of it made me blush. Woah, the thought of Val made ME blush.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam POV<strong>_

It was silent for a few moments as I could feel the warmth of Freddie radiating from his body. It felt so good.

I was lost in his presence that I didn't notice my throat dry up. I coughed a little and as soon as I did, Freddie immediately picked up the glass of water that sat on top of the desk next to my bed and handed me it. I smiled and drank what he offered.

It was just so amazing how much he cared for me! Did he find out what I did in the jungle for him though? How I sucked the poison from his leg? I was about to ask but before I did, he spoke.

"Hey you know what Valerie did?" he began.

"What?"I asked curiously. Why would he start talking about her? Oh well, I'll just hear what he has to say.

"She sucked the poison out of our bodies after the snake bit us," he said in a low voice that shook me.

This took be off guard and I sat there dumbstruck as to what he just said. No way! That's a lie!

"What?" I replied still in the state of shock. "Who told you that!?"

"Mr. Lewis," he said with a smile. "Shocked right? I was too," he smirked.

"And who told him that?" still astonished at what the hell was he saying.

"I think Valerie," he replied nonchalantly. "Valerie told me too, while you were sleeping."

"Well she's lying!" I suddenly shrieked.

"What?" he said taken aback. I guess I took him off guard this time.

"I said, she is lying!" I repeated myself, but this time it came out as if I was begging.

"And what makes you say that?" he replied a little offended, which I had no idea why he sounded offended. Why would he sound so offended? Over Valerie? Over the LIAR?

"I was the one who sucked poison from your leg, not her," I finally came out and explained. "And I wasn't even bitten by the snake!" I didn't want to flaunt what I did like this or brag about it, I was just explaining. I wasn't going to suddenly tell him like this, but he made me, _Valerie_ made me.

He stood there frozen for a moment before speaking, "Umm yes you were? And Valerie saved you and me too," he said a if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No she didn't Freddie! I-" I tried to reason, but he just interrupted me.

"Sam, stop it. She's the reason you're alive right now. You should be grateful instead of lying and trying to prove yourself a hero, something which you clearly aren't," he said, his voice filled with thick venom. That hurt. That hurt _bad._

I didn't know to respond, but I continued to reason, forcing words out of my mouth, knowing I can still convince him Valerie is lying to him.

"Grateful for what?!" I said now my blood boiling.

"For Valerie!" he started yelling.

"Valerie did nothing! You were bit by a snake, I sucked the poison out, I got unconscious cause of the venom and now here we are!" I shrieked, anger still bubbling inside me.

"What's you problem Sam?" he said very cynically and his voice filled with poison.

"My problem? I-" Then an idea came to me. Of course I had to have bite marks for Valerie's words to be true right? And if I don't then I can prove to Freddie she's lying!

"If you don't believe me, look at my legs or arms or something," I said, eager to finally prove my words. "See no snake bite marks on my arms!" I said while flaunting my arms to show him. Then I pulled up the bottom of my pajamas to show him my legs, "see no snake bites so that-" Then I suddenly froze as I stared at something that looked liked a snake bite. I kept staring at it, observing it, tried to believe my eyes were deceiving me. It couldn't me a snake bite!

"Anything else you wanna say Sam?" he said cynically. It wasn't a snake bite. I did NOT get bit by a snake I would know. I looked at it closely and I do not believe it's a snake bite, it has to be something else.

"You know what Sam," he began, "you're pathetic." That hit me like a ton of bricks in the heart. I mean saying it jokingly and teasingly was a different thing. But Freddie was not joking, he was serious. I started to feel something in my eyes, they began to sting and I think it was starting to water. But I did all I could in order to hold it back in.

"But I'm telling the-" I tried to say.

"You can't even accept the fact Valerie did something you would never have the heart or the guts to do." he interuppted. "You seriously need an attitude adjustment." He got up from my bed, and began walking towards the door, leaving me on my be alone, almost crushed. "You know, I think it would have been better if Valerie would have just left you there. I mean all you _do_ do just hurt others...and that's kind of useless. So basically you're kind of useless...to this world I mean." And with that, he left the cabin, slammed the door on his way out.

Meanwhile, the tear I was trying to hold back came flooding in and full speed. I think I died a little, well that's what Freddie wants to happen to me doesn't he.

_Only if you knew why I hurt others. Only if you knew my history. Only if you knew **the reason.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**I know, I know, Freddie's a jerk blah blah. But guys, things were bound to get worse before they got better. Besides, isn't it fun to put a couple together after a lot of fighting :P :P **

**Well pretty soon Freddie will become un-jerky and you guys might like hi again. But if you guys don't like my story, you don't have to read it, nobody's forcing you.**

**But to those who do like it, thanks! :P**


	12. Author's second Note

So guys, first of all, TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF iGOODBYE.

I'm going to say my stomach hurt A LOT Friday night and I was heartbroken that there was a Creddie kiss and no Seddie closure. It was really upsetting considering Dan lead us to believe that there was obviously a Seddie endgame, his tweets and all, the fact that Seddie won 4th place in Portrait magazine, there are TONS of Seddiers than Creddiers, etc.

Almost everything was pointing towards Seddie and Dan turns around and does a Creddie kiss, leaving Seddie unresolved. BUT then he mentioned in his funfacts that the kiss was NOT significant and that kind of calmed me down. And I have some hope for Seddie in Sam and Cat but I kinda doubt it cause Nathan's only going to be there for like an episode or two if he decides to guest star, and that's not enough to fil our Seddie hearts, plus they can't do a relationship in only one or two episodes.

Part of me thought that the reason Seddie wasn't endgame was because Dan wanted to continue the old awesome Seddie banter we love in Sam and Cat and if he did make Seddie endgame, then that will mean Seddie has to date in Sam and Cat (cause it will be be kind of NOT good if Seddie keeps breaking up) and thus ruining his ideas. But now I just doubt Seddie ever happening again.

So guys, about this fanfiction, I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I mean who even cares? I bet most of you are going to stop reading fanfics in a few weeks, and by the time I update, more than half of the iCarly fanfiction fandom will disappear. No one will even be interested in this fanfic anymore, so what's the use of further writing anything.

I mean Seddie wasn't even endgame, maybe that could have lifted some of our spirits up and motivate us to write an read more fanfics, but ughh Dan! Honestly speaking, I think he is untrustworthy now. I mean if he didn't make Seddie happen, the most popular couple ever in all of his shows, and did the opposite and let Creddie kiss, , then he can do anything.

Okay, so now TEDDY BEAR BLACKMAIL. I'm not saying I might not ever continue this story, I'm saying that most of you will stop reading and there will only be like one or two people wanting me to update. So I really don't know whether to continue or not. At the most, I might only do one more chapter, MAYBE, and after that, I'm positive almost everyone from the iCarly fandom is gonna dissapear.


End file.
